Love Story at 221B Baker Street
by AerinV
Summary: John Watson, ex-médecin militaire, rencontre Sherlock Holmes, "détective consultant". De profonds liens d'amitié se nouent entre les deux hommes. Mais la beauté froide et peu commune de Sherlock, la franchise et la chaleur de John, caractères qui pourtant les opposent, les font réaliser que peut-être... Johnlock.
1. Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre étonnante

John se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, étouffant. Il se redressa péniblement dans son lit, chassant les fantômes de la guerre qui le hantait toujours, persistants, comme de l'encre indélébile qui noircissait son cœur.

_ Haaa... Souffla t-il, passant une main sur son front moite.  
Il retira son T-shirt trempé, le laissant tomber sur le sol miteux, inutile, puis donna un violent coup dans le mur.  
_ Eh ! Hurla une voix.  
John ne répondit rien.  
_Je ne peux plus vivre ainsi._ Songea t-il.  
Non, il ne pouvait plus. Même sa psychologue ne lui était plus d'un grand secours. Ils se voyaient toujours, tous les vendredi soirs, à 18h35, mais ça ne servait à rien, John le savait. Ses mains tremblaient, et il les pressa l'une contre l'autre, très fort, jusqu'à ce que ses paumes blanchissent, attendant que le tremblement s'arrête.  
_Elle ne m'est d'aucune utilité._  
Il devait arrêter. Le traitement était trop coûteux, et pour le peu de résultats que cela engendrait, non, définitivement, ça ne valait pas le coup. Il ne pouvait plus se le permettre, de toute façon. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver un emploi depuis son retour – qui voulait d'un militaire à la retraite, blessé de surcroît ?  
John jeta un regard haineux à la canne qui l'accompagnait toujours, maudissant sa jambe gauche.  
Il devait se trouver un colocataire. Les appartements à Londres étaient trop chers pour qu'il puisse se le payer seul, et il était hors de question de rester dans ce taudis – avec ses murs bien trop fins, et ses voisins bien trop bruyants.

Le lendemain, après s'être endormi sous la douche suite à sa nuit désagréablement mouvementée, John décida de respirer l'air glacial de l'hiver, et sortit. Il se dirigea presque par automatisme jusqu'au parc le plus proche de chez lui, et entama sa promenade, très droit, s'appuyant sur sa canne. Tous ceux qui le voyaient à cet instant présent ne pouvaient s'empêcher de ressentir un étrange respect pour cet homme guindé, qui avançait la tête haute, les sourcils légèrement froncés, et les tempes striées de fils d'argent – il n'avait que 45 ans, mais les combats qu'il avait vécu l'avaient vieilli plus vite qu'il n'aurait du. Perdu dans ses pensées, John n'entendit tout d'abord pas la voix qui l'appelait, et eut un très léger sursaut – bien vite maîtrisé – lorsqu'une main aux doigts boudinés se posa sur son épaule.  
_ John Hamish Watson ! Répéta la voix, un peu essoufflée.  
Le concerné se retourna, analysa le visage pendant quelques instants, très neutre, incapable de se rappeler du visage qui lui souriait à pleines dents.  
_ Mike Stamford, on était ensemble à l'université !  
_Ah !_  
_ Mike ! Sourit John, secouant vigoureusement la main qui lui était présentée.  
_ Je sais, j'ai grossi, hein ? Lança l'homme avec une moue d'auto-dérision.  
John observa brièvement le corps de son ancien ami bedonnant, sa chemise était presque tendue, et ses joues étaient devenues flasques ; cependant, Mike conservait un certain charme, une sorte d'aura qui donnait l'impression de pouvoir tout lui confier.

_ Non, non, répliqua John.

Tous deux discutèrent, de leurs études, puis de la femme de Mike, de ses enfants qui entamaient leurs études, eux aussi, et enfin, de la guerre. John ne se sentait plus trop à l'aise, maintenant, bien que cette rencontre lui avait égaillé sa journée.  
_ Je n'ai rien, Mike. Et je ne supporte plus ma chambre. Je suis au courant de toutes les folles aventures de mes voisins. Murmura John, le regard perdu dans les branches du châtaigner qui les surplombait.  
_ Tu n'as jamais pensé à la colocation ? Demanda Mike, l'air concerné.  
_ Si, bien sûr. Mais qui voudrait partager un appartement avec moi ?  
Mike détourna la tête, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, ce qui intrigua notre homme.  
_ Est-ce drôle ?  
_ Non. Tu es juste la seconde personne à me dire ça aujourd'hui. Répondit Mike, une étincelle dans le regard.  
_ Qui est le premier ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, John entrait dans l'un des laboratoires de St Bartholomew's Hospital, précédé de son ami.  
_ John, je te présente Sherlock Holmes. Un vieil ami à moi. Sherlock, voici John Watson, nous étions ensemble à l'université.  
_ Ça n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis mon époque... Murmura John.  
John s'avança un peu pour découvrir un homme penché sur un microscope. Ce dernier leva la tête, croisant son regard, et la profondeur de son regard bleu océan le perturba. Holmes se leva, détournant la tête du docteur, et lança :  
_ Mike, prête moi ton téléphone, veux-tu ?  
_Quelle voix._  
Sherlock Holmes avait une voix surprenante, qui tranchait avec ses traits presque juvéniles : un timbre grave, chaud, enfin, terriblement agréable à écouter. A peine ces pensées avaient-elles traversées l'esprit de John qu'elles le surprirent lui-même. _A quoi tu penses, mon gars ?_  
_ Désolé, Sherlock, je l'ai laissé chez moi.  
_ Oh.  
Sans trop réfléchir, Watson plongea sa main dans sa poche et tendit son téléphone à Sherlock.  
_ Tenez, vous pouvez utiliser le mien.  
Holmes se tourna de nouveau vers John, et une expression d'intérêt fugace traversa son visage émacié.  
_ Merci.  
Il s'empara du téléphone que lui tendait Watson, et tapa rapidement un sms.  
_ Irak ou Afghanistan ?  
_Uh ?_ John battit des paupières, stupéfait, et croisa le regard de son ancien camarade, qui lui souriait malicieusement.  
_ Pardon ?  
_ J'ai dit : Irak ou Afghanistan ?  
_ Comment est-ce que... ?  
Holmes soupira, et posa le téléphone sur la paillasse, près d'un bocal qui contenait quelque chose que John ne put identifier.  
_ Vous étiez avec Mike à l'université, ce qui signifie que vous avez suivi des études de médecine militaire ; vous avez de plus les cheveux coupés ras, des traces de bronzage ce qui implique que vous étiez dans un pays chaud dernièrement, cependant ces marques se trouvent uniquement au niveau de vos poignets, il ne s'agit donc pas d'un voyage de complaisance, vous marchez à l'aide d'une canne à cause d'une blessure à la jambe gauche, mais vous n'avez pas demandé de chaise en entrant, comme si vous aviez oublié, ce qui signifie blessure psychosomatique. Conclusion évidente : vous êtes un ex-militaire renvoyé chez vous car on vous a tiré dessus d'où : Irak ou Afghanistan ?  
Le docteur écarquilla les yeux, alors que Mike gloussait.  
_ Il est toujours comme ça.  
Sherlock tendit le téléphone à Watson, avant de poursuivre :  
_ Pour la colocation, j'ai trouvé un très bel appartement à Londres, à un prix convenable, nous devrions pouvoir nous le permettre à deux. Oh, vous n'avez pas de problèmes avec le violon, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Comment... ? Répéta John, halluciné.  
_ J'ai parlé ce matin à Mike de mes problèmes à trouver un colocataire, et il me ramène un de ses amis ex-militaire ? Pas très difficile de faire le lien.  
_ Donc... nous ne nous connaissons pas et nous allons être colocataires ?  
_ Vous êtes donc venu pour autre chose ? Demanda Sherlock, faussement intrigué.  
Sur ces mots, l'homme enfila un long manteau et quitta le laboratoire, laissant Watson toujours aussi stupéfait. Quelques secondes après, la tête de Holmes dépassait de la porte.  
_ Oh, l'adresse est 221B Baker Street. Rencontrons-nous demain à 11h. Bon après-midi.  
Et il disparut de nouveau.

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ne sachant pas encore que cet homme à la silhouette dégingandée allait bouleverser sa vie.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Détective consultant

_ Bonjour, M. Holmes. Lança le docteur Watson en tendant la main à son interlocuteur – car il s'était rendu à l'adresse, bien évidemment.

_ Sherlock, je vous en prie. Protesta l'homme, serrant rapidement la main qui lui était présentée.

Une nouvelle fois, John fut saisi par son timbre grave, et resta quelques instants rêveur avant de réaliser que Holmes lui parlait.

_ Celle qui loue cet appartement me doit une faveur, c'est pour cela que le prix est abordable. Expliquait-il, toquant à la porte de bois ébène du 221B Baker Street.

_ Oh.

Peu de temps après, une dame d'un certain âge apparut sur le perron, un grand sourire illuminant son visage, et John Watson regretta de ne pas l'avoir connue lors de sa jeunesse – elle avait sûrement été d'une beauté époustouflante.

_ Sherlock ! S'exclama la locatrice. Quel plaisir.

_ Madame Hudson, je vous présente le docteur John Watson.

_ Enchantée, jeune homme ! Sourit madame Hudson, avant de s'écarter pour les laisser passer.

Les deux hommes montèrent des escaliers grinçants, avant de pénétrer dans une vaste pièce encombrée de cartons, et de décorations douteuses, allant du crâne humain à une multitude d'origamis, mais la pièce était joliment éclairée, et quelques rayons de lumière filtraient à travers les rideaux de velours vert, faisant apparaître dans l'air comme de la poussière de soleil.

_ C'est bien… C'est très bien. Murmura John, satisfait.

_ Vous prenez deux chambres ou une seule ? Demanda alors Madame Hudson, tandis que Sherlock s'emparait d'un carton pour le déplacer sur le bureau qui se trouvait face à la fenêtre.

_ Deux, bien sûr… ? Commença John en fronçant les sourcils, avant de comprendre ce que sous-entendait la locatrice. Je ne suis pas gay ! Protesta t-il alors, sentant ses joues brûler légèrement.

_ Oh, vous savez, on a de tout, ici. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout : évitez juste de faire trop de bruit et de démolir ma literie, jeunes gens.

_ Démolir…

Cette fois-ci, les pommettes de John s'enflammèrent totalement, et il fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, tandis que Holmes, ne s'en souciant nullement, déambulait toujours dans l'appartement.

_ Une tasse de thé, Madame Hudson, voulez-vous ? Dit alors Sherlock, mettant un terme à l'embarras du docteur.

_ Je ne suis pas votre bonne, mon cher. Rétorqua la concernée.

_ La même chose, s'il-vous-plaît. Marmonna Watson, se laissant mollement tomber sur un fauteuil qui lui semblait confortable, laissant sa canne de côté.

_ Pas votre bonne. Répéta madame Hudson, se rendant malgré tout dans la cuisine.

John plaqua ses mains froides contre ses joues, apaisant l'effet de brûlure, puis reporta son attention sur son tout nouveau colocataire.

Sherlock marchait de long en large, toujours vêtu de son grand manteau sombre et de son écharpe en laine bleu ciel, comme cherchant quelque chose qui n'allait pas, et qu'il pouvait éventuellement remettre en place.

_C'est un très bel homme._ Remarqua soudain John. Le docteur n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention au physique de Holmes, n'ayant que remarqué sa voix de ténor et ses yeux très clairs, mais sa personne toute entière était agréable à la vue. Holmes était bien bâti, et possédait une silhouette élancée sa démarche était sûre et gracile, pouvant rappeler celle aisée d'un félin. Quant à ses traits, bien que durs et marqués – ses pommettes donnaient l'impression de pouvoir s'y couper – ils étaient empreints d'une certaine sérénité, et ses yeux d'un bleu limpide, animés d'une perpétuelle flamme de glace, lui donnaient cet air juvénile qui contrastait tant avec son timbre de voix. Des boucles soyeuses d'un noir de jais ondulaient sur son front pâle, si artistiquement que Watson se demanda un court instant si Sherlock n'y passait pas des heures chaque matin, et l'idée lui parut si cocasse qu'il esquissa un demi-sourire.

_ Eh bien, John ?

John sursauta, arraché à sa contemplation.

_ Mh ?

_ Vous bavez.

Watson s'essuya précipitamment le coin des lèvres d'un revers de manche. _Baver ? J'ai du m'endormir un court instant._ Il n'était pas pourtant fatigué, loin de là, il avait même particulièrement bien dormi la nuit précédente – chose qui était rare, ces derniers temps. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de quitter son ancien chez-lui, abandonnant enfin ses voisins qui se reproduisaient comme des lapins. Le docteur allait ajouter quelque chose, lorsque des sirènes de police parurent se rapprocher de leur domicile. Une étincelle s'alluma dans le regard de Sherlock, et ce dernier souleva précipitamment un rideau pour observer ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la rue.

_ Oh… Murmura t-il, un sourire étirant ses lèvres pleines.

_ Sherlock… ! Lança alors une voix de l'étage d'en dessous.

L'homme n'attendit pas une seconde de plus, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, se tourna vers John.

_ Faites comme chez vous.

_La police ? _Songea le docteur, intrigué. Il posa ses avant-bras sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, et laissa échapper un soupir. _Quel étrange personnage… _

Oui, Sherlock Holmes ne rentrait dans aucune catégorie, et fascinait John au plus haut point. De sa physionomie à la façon dont il avait deviné, d'un seul coup d'œil, qu'il revenait de guerre, avait fait naître en lui un étrange sentiment dont il ne connaissait ni le nom ni la nature. Qui était cet homme, après tout ?

Une voix chaude le tira de ses pensées.

_ Vous avez vu beaucoup de blessés, là où vous étiez ?

John releva la tête, croisant le regard clair de Sherlock, qui passait des gants.

_ Oui.

_ Des morts violentes ?

_ Oui.

_ Vous en voulez plus ? Interrogea alors Holmes.

La réponse parvint tout naturellement à John Watson.

_ Vous n'avez pas idée.

_ Suivez-moi, docteur Watson.

Et sans plus réfléchir, John le suivit. Ils sortirent rapidement du bâtiment, et Sherlock appela un taxi d'un geste prompt de la main. Ils montèrent tous deux, et Holmes donna une adresse au chauffeur – que Watson ne retint pas – avant de se taire, regardant défiler devant lui les rues peuplées de Londres. Le silence s'instaura entre les deux hommes, alors que les questions brûlaient horriblement les lèvres de John. _Qui êtes-vous ?_

_ Allez-y. Murmura alors Sherlock, ses lèvres se tordant dans un sourire.

Le docteur eut un court moment d'hésitation, puis se lança.

_ Votre métier… ?

_ Qu'en pensez-vous ?

_ Eh bien, je songeais à détective privé…

_ Mais ?

_ Mais la police ne demande pas d'aide aux amateurs.

_ Je suis détective consultant, le seul de la fonction. J'ai créé cet emploi. Autrement dit, dès que la police rencontre quelques problèmes à résoudre une affaire – ce qui est un pléonasme, admettons-le – ils font appel à moi.

_Détective consultant._ _Rien que cela._

John réprima un sourire, que le détective remarqua.

_ Suis-je si amusant ?

Watson secoua la tête.

_ Non. Vous êtes simplement incroyable.

Le docteur ne remarqua pas qu'il venait de troubler Sherlock, ayant reporté son attention sur l'extérieur.

_ C'est bien la première fois que j'entends cela. Dit Holmes.

_ Ah ? Et que vous disent les autres, alors ?

John était surpris. Il était donc le premier à voir dans cet homme son génie ? Impossible. Qui ne pouvait pas remarquer cet éclat d'intelligence fauve qui animait ses prunelles ?

_ Plutôt « va te faire foutre ! ». Sourit le détective.

John pouffa, se demandant cependant comment l'on pouvait haïr un être pareil.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le Marionnettiste

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

John sursauta violemment, et se leva d'un seul coup, en oubliant sa canne. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, et pénétra dans la pièce en défonçant à moitié la porte.  
_ SHERLOCK ? Hurla le docteur, paniqué.

_ PAS UNE ENQUÊTE, PAS UNE SEULE ! Gronda Holmes.

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

Watson regarda Sherlock faire, éberlué, la bouche à moitié ouverte.

_ Le… Le _mur, _Sherlock, LE MUR ! Gueula Watson, arrachant le revolver aux mains du détective.

_ Mais quelle importance, le mur ? Je m'ennuie. Aucun serial killer en vue, aucun meurtre, rien, rien !

Sherlock s'assit sur le canapé en cuir brun, vêtu d'une robe de chambre bleu royal.

_ Si tu t'ennuies tant, tu pourrais peut-être essayer d'apprendre les tables de multiplication. Rétorqua John, posant précautionneusement le revolver sur la table basse.

_ Comme si c'était _utile._ Je n'apprends que ce qui me sert, que ce qui peut-être utilisé, mis à profit, exploité, je ne suis pas comme tous ces imbéciles qui choisissent d'encombrer leur esprit avec des futilités.

_ Mais c'est de l'école primaire !

_ Allez ! Que 6 fois 7 fasse 54 ou 42, franchement, en quoi est-ce que ça changerait notre monde, John ? Et puis tais-toi donc, tu me donnes la migraine avec ton opinion si… _commune._

Sherlock avait presque craché les derniers mots, avec un froid dédain, avant de s'allonger sur la causeuse, faisant dos au docteur.

_ Bien. Grommela Watson, quittant la pièce en claquant durement la porte.

_Et dire qu'il s'était demandé comment l'on pouvait haïr cet homme !_ Ha ! Maintenant, il comprenait bien mieux ceux qui connaissaient Sherlock depuis longtemps. Cela faisait à présent deux mois qu'ils s'étaient installés ensemble, et peu à peu, John avait réalisé que les aptitudes – bien qu'absolument impressionnantes, il fallait bien se l'avouer – du « détective consultant » étaient à double tranchant. Ses incroyables capacités de déduction faisaient des merveilles pour les affaires que la police ne parvenaient pas à résoudre seules, mais étaient exaspérantes lorsqu'ils rentraient. Car Holmes était constamment en train d'observer, remarquant tous ces petits détails que l'on aurait préféré garder pour soi – ou même en ignorer l'existence.

_« Nouveau shampoing, John ? Plus de déodorant, John ? Ta nouvelle copine te hait, John, elle veut juste t'extorquer de l'argent. Oh, cet ami là ? Non, il ne te supporte pas, il ne vient te voir que parce que sa mère l'a forcé, John. »_

Le docteur soupira lourdement, se pinçant l'arête du nez, et expira. _Respire, mon vieux. Respire._ De sa main libre, il se massa la tempe, puis, soudain, réalisa qu'il n'avait pas sa canne.

Et qu'il marchait parfaitement bien.

Alors, John entra de nouveau dans la pièce, se dirigea droit vers Sherlock – qui s'était entre temps levé et avait dégainé son violon, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il était contrarié où qu'il _pensait_ – et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire part de sa fabuleuse découverte, l'homme l'interrompit.

_ Ne me remercie surtout pas.

_ Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Est-ce que tu _sais_ seulement que la Terre ne tourne pas autour de toi, Sherlock Holmes ?

Le détective haussa les épaules, désabusé, marqua une pause, puis ajouta :

_ Elle ne te rappellera pas.

_ Pardon ?

_ Oh, tu es là ? Je pensais que tu étais parti. Murmura Sherlock, visiblement perdu maintenant dans ce qu'il appelait son palais mental.

John soupira, et quitta une nouvelle fois la pièce, laissant Holmes composer ses morceaux. _Il a maigri._ Pensa-t-il. Il descendit les escaliers en ruminant, et passa son manteau avant de sortir pour se changer les idées, ignorant tout du regard bleu qui pesait sur ses épaules, l'observant à travers la fenêtre, à moitié dissimulé derrière des rideaux vert émeraude.

Les mains dans les poches, John souffla, et un nuage de vapeur se propagea devant son nez. _L'hiver. Saloperie d'hiver._ Il haïssait cette saison du plus profond de son être, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce le froid glacial, peut-être était-ce une raison plus profonde, mais qu'importe, John le savait : cette saison n'était pas faite pour lui. Il observait silencieusement les lampadaires qui s'allumaient un à un, découpant de faibles cercles de lumière dans l'épais manteau noir de la nuit, songeant qu'il aurait du prendre des gants – même piquer ceux de Sherlock, il l'aurait bien mérité – lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette presque translucide se détacher dans la pénombre.

_Une femme ?_

John se rapprocha d'abord rapidement, puis hésita. _Elle ne bouge absolument pas._

_ Mademoiselle ?

Le cœur battant et les oreilles bourdonnant, le docteur se rapprocha un peu plus, incapable de distinguer ses traits à cause de l'obscurité. La jeune femme était appuyée contre un des lampadaires qu'il observait tout à l'heure, vêtue uniquement d'une robe malgré le froid polaire – mais ce qui intrigua le plus Watson fut la curieuse position de ses bras, les coudes collés contre ses côtes, les mains tendues devant elle, comme si elle tenait quelque chose.

John avança la main vers elle.

_ Ma…

Ses doigts effleurèrent l'avant-bras dénudé de la silhouette.

_Gelé._

John retira bien vite sa main, paniqué. Ce fut à cet instant que le lampadaire sur lequel était appuyée la jeune femme choisit de s'allumer, et lorsque Watson découvrit les traits de la jeune fille, un cri silencieux se forma contre sa gorge alors qu'il reculait vivement.

Les traits figés, les yeux écarquillés, la peau diaphane, la femme fixait un point au loin, et tenait debout à l'aide d'un piédestal – qui donnait cette forme si curieuse à ses bras.

_Comme… une poupée._

Se retenant de toutes ses forces de fuir en courant, John s'approcha du corps et plaça deux doigts contre son poignet, ce qui confirma l'évidence : elle était morte. Le docteur expira un grand coup, se courbant en deux, s'efforçant de rester lucide et d'apaiser son pouls, et appela la police avant de courir pour rentrer au 221B Baker Street.

Si Sherlock s'ennuyait, ça n'allait plus être pour très longtemps.

Peu de temps après, la police avait investi les lieux, et Holmes se faufilait jusqu'au macchabé, suivi de près par John.

_ Mh. Marmonna le détective, dégainant une loupe de sa poche.

Il observa soigneusement les traits de la victime, sa tenue, pinçant les lèvres, balayant parfois l'air d'un geste exaspéré de la main, puis, soudain, s'arrêta, avant de gronder :

_ TAISEZ-VOUS, TOUS !

Le silence s'instaura immédiatement, mais Sherlock ne paraissait toujours pas satisfait. Il toisa la foule du regard, et ses prunelles s'arrêtèrent sur un pauvre médecin légiste.

_ _Toi._ TAIS-TOI.

_ Mais… je n'ai rien dit !

_ TU PENSES. TU PENSES, ET TES PENSEES ME GENENT, PARCE QU'ELLES SONT STUPIDES. Rétorqua Holmes avant d'effleurer la peau de la jeune femme, une certaine curiosité dans le regard.

_ C'est une belle femme, remarqua Angie, coéquipière de l'inspecteur Lestrade.

_ En effet, en effet. Marmonna Holmes, soulevant avec précaution une mèche de cheveux blonds.

Puis, le détective se tourna vers le docteur.

_ Qu'en penses-tu, John ?

_ Elle doit être là depuis plus de cinq heures sa peau est gelée, mais c'est aussi sans doute à cause du froid – ses veines n'ont pas bleui. Il y a cependant des bleus au niveau de ses poignets, qui peuvent faire penser qu'elle a été immobilisée par son agresseur… Mais ses traits… Ses traits sont étonnement figés, comme si… son corps tout entier avait été _plastifié._ Répondit le concerné, douteux.

_ _Plastifié_, hm ? Tu n'es pas si loin du compte, John, pas si loin du tout.

Lestrade se rapprocha.

_ Vous savez donc _qui_ a commis cette horreur ? Demanda t-il à Holmes.

_ _Le Marionnettiste. _Murmura Sherlock, et sa voix grave se perdit dans le sifflement du vent.

_ Le Marionnettiste ? Répétai-je, un léger frisson me remontant le long de la colonne vertébrale.

_ Tu as donc vu les bleus sur les poignets, c'est bien. Si tu étais remonté un tout petit peu plus… Tu aurais pu voir une autre marque au niveau de sa trachée – dissimulée avec du fond de teint, vois-tu ?

Sherlock désignait un petit creux rouge à l'endroit indiqué.

_ On lui a injecté un polymère très spécial, fabriqué par le meurtrier lui-même, alors qu'elle respirait encore ce polymère a envahi ses poumons, et s'est solidifié rapidement. Elle n'a presque pas eu le temps de souffrir, le processus est excessivement rapide. Expliqua Sherlock.

_ Comment le connaissez-vous ? Demanda Angie, suspicieuse – comme toujours depuis que Holmes avait découvert qu'elle trompait son mari avec son meilleur ami.

Holmes esquissa un demi-sourire – mais un sourire, qui, John le devinait, exprimait un douloureux souvenir et un échec cuisant.

_ Disons simplement que j'ai déjà eu affaire à lui.

_Que nous cachait-il encore ?_


	4. Chapitre 4 : First Kiss

John Watson POV.

_Un mois._

Un mois que nous cherchions désespérément le Marionnettiste, mais il nous échappait constamment, nous filait entre les doigts lorsque nous pensions enfin le tenir il se laissait effleurer, tout juste, puis s'évanouissait dans la nature, ajoutant une autre poupée humaine à sa collection.

Sherlock en devenait fou. Il pensait sans doute que je ne le remarquerai pas, après tout, son sourire semblait toujours le même, et tous étaient effectivement tombés dans le panneau.

Mais _je_ le voyais.

Son regard bleu errait dans le vague, perdu comme jamais, et cette vision m'était insupportable. Voir cet homme si fier, si grand, sombrer dans les affres du désespoir car il était _incapable_ d'agir – il doutait. Et cela, _douter,_ pour Sherlock Holmes… C'était la pire des choses. Il lui arrivait de s'enfermer pendant des heures pour composer, n'entendant rien, ne laissant entrer personne.

Je soupirai lourdement, puis décidai de sortir pour aller acheter du lait. Les mains dans les poches, le nez enfoui sous l'écharpe, je me dirigeai d'un pas lourd vers le magasin le plus proche, lorsque soudain, une violente pression s'exerça sur ma jugulaire. Dans un réflexe, je donnai un coup de coude à mon agresseur, mais cette riposte ne servit qu'à lui arracher un vague grognement d'exaspération bientôt, une douleur vive me transperça la nuque. Plus je me débattais, plus je sentais mes forces m'abandonner mes jambes fléchirent sous mon poids, et alors que je m'écroulais, une solide poigne me retint, m'empêchant de me fracasser le crâne contre le bitume.

Le monde se colora de noir, et le temps s'arrêta.

Lorsque j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, j'étais debout, plaqué contre ce qui me parut être un mur. Je tentai de bouger, mais je me rendis bien vite compte que mes mains étaient menottées, de même que mes pieds.

_Qu'est-ce que… ?_

_ Enfin vous vous réveillez. J'ai peut-être un _peu_ forcé sur la dose, remarquez. Vous m'en voyez navré.

La pièce étant sombre, je ne vis tout d'abord pas l'homme qui me parlait, assis en face de moi, le menton enfoui dans ses mains.

_ Comment allez-vous, John Watson ?

Ma bouche était affreusement pâteuse, et les mots qui s'échappèrent d'entre mes lèvres furent vides de sens.

_ PARLEZ ! Hurla alors la voix, ce qui me fit sursauter – son ton était si paisible, quelques secondes auparavant.

_ Qui… qui echtes vous ? Balbutiai-je, ma langue semblant refuser de suivre les mouvements que je lui imposais pourtant.

_ Oh, _come on._ N'avez-vous pas _rêvé _de notre rencontre ?

L'homme se leva, et une lumière blafarde et aveuglante tomba du plafond, me forçant à fermer les yeux.

_ L'œil humain, si… _fascinant._

Je battis des paupières, ma vue se réadaptant peu à peu à mon environnement, et finalement, parvint enfin à distinguer mon kidnappeur.

C'était un homme de taille normale, assez fin de longs cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules, éclairant son visage au teint incroyablement clair – et sans _aucun_ défaut, comme si ses pores avaient été gommées, lissées. Il portait de petites lunettes en demi-lunes, exacerbant ses yeux vairons : l'un vert pomme granny, l'autre chocolat.

_ Le corps humain tout entier est fascinant, à vrai dire. Ne trouvez-vous pas, John ? La peau, quelle création remarquable. Une armure à la fois fragile et complexe. Si belle.

Un frisson incontrôlé me remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale, et brutalement, la dangerosité de ma situation me revint en pleine figure.

_Bordel._

L'homme effleura ma joue de son index, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

_ Vous savez… l'_after-shave_ n'est pas une si bonne idée, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser. Ça vous brûle horriblement l'épiderme.

Et soudain, l'évidence.

_Le Marionnettiste._

Mon expression dut me trahir, car l'homme sourit de plus belle, abandonnant ma joue.

_ Ahh, enfin, docteur Watson ? Il est vrai que vous n'avez sûrement pas la même vivacité d'esprit que ce remarquable Holmes, mais tout de même, je pensais que vous comprendriez plus vite. Enfin.

Il me fit dos, et s'affaira sur un ordinateur, ses doigts volant sur le clavier, semblant à peine l'effleurer.

_ Je suis désolé, sincèrement, mais je dois mettre un terme à tout ça. Vous me… _gênez._ Vous perturbez mon génie créatif. Je me suis amusé un peu, maintenant, je suis lassé. Mais vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que vous comprenez, vous n'êtes pas si stupide, hein, John ?

Il se leva de nouveau, puis s'empara de ce qui me parut être une sorte de tube transparent extrêmement fin, qu'il brancha à une étrange machine, et enfin, se tourna vers moi.

_ _Well._ Ceci devrait stopper le grand Sherlock Holmes, n'est-ce pas ?

_Il va me tuer._

Il allait me transformer en poupée de cire comme toutes ces autres jeunes femmes, puis m'abandonner sur un piédestal, quelque part dans les rues froides de Londres, attendant que quelqu'un vienne me chercher.

_ Je pensais pourtant que les autres auraient suffi. Murmura t-il.

_Gagner du temps. Je devais gagner du temps._

_ Les autres ? Répétai-je, tentant de contrôler le tremblement de ma voix.

_ Oui, deux ou trois de ses proches. Peut-être pas assez proches, visiblement. C'est pour cela que je vais essayer avec vous, mon cher John. Avec vous, je pense que ça va marcher. Non… je suis _sûr_ que ça va fonctionner. Si je vous… disons, _immortalise_, cela devrait refroidir un peu notre grand détective.

_ Sherlock ? Nous parlons bien du même Sherlock ? Ce n'est sûrement pas ma mort qui l'arrêtera. Il vous traquera au bout du monde.

Le Marionnettiste haussa les épaules.

_ Eh bien, ça vaut le coup de tenter. Je suis certain que vous aller donner une ravissante poupée, docteur Watson. Un peu originale, et sûrement moins belle que mes dernières créations, mais vous aurez votre charme, croyez-moi.

Il fit tournoyer pensivement le tuyau dans sa paume, puis s'approcha de moi.

_ _Now, now._

Il posa une main sur ma gorge, maintenant mon crâne contre le mur d'une autre main, et je sentis son haleine chaude balayer mon menton. Il appuya à un certain endroit, juste à l'intersection de mes clavicules.

_ Oui, juste ici. Chuchota t-il.

_ Kuh !

Il venait de me planter le tube juste à l'endroit qu'il avait touché de son index ceci fait, il relâcha la pression sur mon crâne, puis se dirigea vers la machine à laquelle j'étais maintenant connecté.

_ Commençons, voulez-vous ?

Incapable de parler à cause du tuyau qui m'encombrait la trachée, incapable de bouger à cause des menottes qui m'entravaient les mains comme les pieds, je restai impuissant, immobile et silencieux, ne pouvant que tuer cet homme du regard.

Etrangement, je n'avais plus peur je ne pensais plus qu'à Sherlock, qui allait retrouver mon corps rigide le lendemain matin, fixant un point au loin.

_Allait-il s'en sortir, sans moi ?_

Bien sûr qu'il allait s'en sortir. Il est _Sherlock Holmes._ Alors que cette pensée m'arracha un pauvre sourire, le Marionnettiste avait pianoté sur une série de boutons à présent, un liquide chromé remplissait peu à peu le maigre tuyau, réduisant lentement mais sûrement le chemin qui me séparait de la Mort.

_C'est la fin, alors, hein ?_

_ LES MAINS EN L'AIR !

Je sursautai, me provoquant un désagréable pincement au niveau de la gorge, tandis que mon agresseur s'était tourné – toujours très calmement – vers la source sonore.

_La police !_

Des dizaines de points rouges dansaient sur le crâne du Marionnettiste, qui leva les mains, désabusé au même instant, une silhouette se rua vers moi, et ôta d'un geste prompt le tube de plastique de ma gorge, avant de plaquer sa main sur la blessure afin de prévenir une éventuelle hémorragie.

_Sherlock… _

Le détective me libéra rapidement les mains et les pieds, et me soutint lorsque je m'effondrai, les jambes flageolantes et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

_ Tout va bien se passer, John. Je suis là. Murmura t-il.

_Ah, sa voix… Bordel. Sa voix._ Si apaisante. Je m'accrochai désespérément au bras qu'il m'offrait, essayant de tenir sur mes pieds, mais mon corps avait visiblement décidé de ne pas m'obéir aujourd'hui tel qu'est, je dus m'appuyer complètement contre Holmes, le forçant à me soutenir.

_ Comment… ? Marmonnai-je.

Sherlock ne me répondit pas, me traînant hors de ce qui apparut être une cave, sa main toujours fermement plaquée contre ma gorge. L'air frais et pur de la nuit me donna un semblant d'énergie, et je fus presque capable de marcher seul jusqu'à l'appartement. Le chemin se fit sans un mot Sherlock demeurait parfaitement silencieux, se contentant de me porter à moitié.

Bientôt, nous fûmes devant le 221B, et Sherlock entra, m'entraînant derrière lui. Nous montâmes tous deux jusqu'à la salle de bain, et enfin, il retira sa main de ma gorge, observa rapidement la plaie toujours sans mot dire, il nettoya la blessure puis la banda, avant de me fixer de ses grands yeux bleus.

_ Sherlock ? Murmurai-je, incertain.

J'étais déjà plus calme, et mon esprit paraissait plus ou moins synchrone avec le reste de mon corps, mais l'intensité du regard de Holmes me perturba.

_ Sherlock… ? Répétai-je.

Puis, soudain, le déclic.

Sherlock s'avança vers moi, m'enlaça, enfouissant son nez dans mon cou, inspirant profondément je réalisai qu'il tremblait légèrement, et cette constatation me surprit tant que j'en oubliai pendant quelques secondes ce qui venait de m'arriver.

_ Sh…

Je l'avais légèrement repoussé, si bien que nous nous retrouvâmes nez-à-nez, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre à peine.

_ Ne meurs pas. Ne meurs _jamais._ Murmura le détective.

Et il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes.

_ Mphh… Balbutiai-je, stupéfait.

_Mais… ?_

D'abord sous le choc, je me laissai faire, pas bien sûr de saisir ce qu'il se passait puis, Sherlock mordit ma lèvre, et je compris enfin. Rougissant violemment, je tentai de le repousser une nouvelle fois, mais son étreinte était trop puissante, et moi encore trop faible. Sherlock avança, ses lèvres descendant jusqu'à mon épaule, ses jambes s'entremêlant avec les miennes bientôt, mon dos rencontra le mur, et Holmes se pressa un peu plus contre moi, avant de remonter chercher ma bouche. Son baiser se faisait plus pressant, plus désireux, plus ardent, alors que son érection à présent difficilement non remarquable pressait contre mon ventre.

_Attends._

Sherlock. Sherlock m'embrassait. Sherlock _bandait._

_Contre mon ventre._

_ _BLOODY HELL, SHERLOCK !_ Grondai-je.

Cette fois-ci, je le repoussai de tout mon être, de toute mon âme, de toutes mes forces, si violemment que Sherlock trébucha, manquant tomber.

_ _Are you fuckin' insane ? What the fuck, Sherlock ?_ _I'm a man, you know ? A MAN._ Grondai-je, les joues en feu, la bouche meurtrie, et toujours cette étrange sensation qui persistait contre mon ventre.

Le détective semblait avoir repris ses esprits, et me fixait maintenant, l'air hagard, comme s'il venait de comprendre brutalement l'ampleur de ses actes. C'était là, dans son regard bleu de glace, assombrie par une folie étrange – et cette douleur ! Une souffrance qui embrumait ses prunelles comme des nuages noirs de pluie – l'évidence : _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

J'allais presque regretter, m'avancer vers lui – mais pour lui dire quoi ?

Il ne me laissa pas le temps d'hésiter.

_ Bonne nuit, John. Murmura alors Holmes, avant de quitter la cuisine, me laissant seul.

Sherlock Holmes venait de m'embrasser.

Et il avait sûrement eu pour idée de faire bien plus.


	5. Chapitre 5 : La serviette

John Watson POV

Je ne pouvais pas dormir.

Comment est-ce que je _pouvais_ dormir, de toute façon ?

Les sensations… _si dévastatrices._

Je n'aurais pas _du_ ressentir ça. J'avais beau l'avoir repoussé, tout était là. J'avais été plaqué contre un mur.

Par un autre homme.

Tout se rejouait en boucle dans mon esprit, comme un vieux film en noir et blanc ; l'intensité de son regard bleu, me déshabillant sur place, puis sa voix, d'habitude si posée, si sûre, qui tremblait ; son nez dans mon cou, son souffle contre ma nuque, puis soudain, ses lèvres sur les miennes, pressantes, exigeantes. Son… _désir_ évident.

_ Putain. Grommelai-je.

Mais ça… ça ce n'était rien. Ça aurait pu n'être rien. Du moins, presque. J'aurais pu régler ça fermement, Sherlock aurait compris. Après tout, il était _Sherlock Holmes. _

Le problème, c'est ce que j'avais ressenti, à ce moment là. C'était ce que j'avais fait, _moi_, et pas lui.

Je l'avais senti – pire encore : je l'avais _voulu._ Ardemment. Je l'avais réalisé plus tard seulement, après qu'il m'aie abandonné avec mes pensées ; pourquoi est-ce que je l'avais d'abord laissé faire ? Qu'est ce qui m'avait fait le repousser ?

_Le désir._ Putain de désir. Putain de corps.  
J'avais désiré cet homme, et, lorsque je l'avais compris, j'avais pris peur. Peur de ces sensations que je n'avais jusqu'alors éprouvées qu'avec des femmes.

_ _What the hell…_

Je fus incapable de fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut abominablement difficile. Non seulement parce que j'étais épuisé – j'étais enfin parvenu à m'endormir lorsque mon réveil avait sonné – mais l'idée d'affronter Sherlock me terrifiait plus qu'elle ne devrait.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains _– je suis un_ _bonhomme, bordel, pas une adolescente en rut !_ – j'enfilai un pull avant de me diriger vers la cuisine.

Le détective était là, en robe de chambre, étendu sur le sofa.

_ Oh, bonjour, John. Lança t-il d'une voix à demi-rauque – diable, pourquoi est-ce que sa voix était si… _Arf._

Il me jeta un coup d'œil.

_ Mal dormi ? Demanda t-il, plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire sarcastique.

_ Non, tu crois ?

Pas de réponse. L'homme avait déjà refermé les paupières, les mains jointes au niveau de son menton. _I'm thinking, John. Stop inflicting your opinions to the world._

Génial. Non, vraiment, parfait, maintenant, j'entendais sa voix dans mon crâne. Comme si je ne me prenais pas suffisamment la tête avec ce connard. _Brillant._

Et il agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si… _Avais-je rêvé ? _Non, impossible. Ou, dans ce cas, je devais _sérieusement_ m'inquiéter concernant mon état mental. D'un autre côté, avoir eu envie de baiser cet homme n'était pas forcément la chose la plus saine qui m'aie traversé l'esprit.

Je rougis soudainement, prenant conscience de mes propres pensées. _Envie de… _

John, reprends toi.

_Ça pourrait être toi, celui en dessous, et tu le sais._ Susurra une voix intérieure que je ne me connaissais pas.

_ Shhh ! Grognai-je, embarrassé.

_ Mhh ? Marmonna Sherlock.

_ Rien.

_Et tu sais quoi ? Tu adorerais. Tu prendrais ton pied._

Je balayai l'image qui se construisait lentement dans mon esprit – mais sûrement – et d'une précision peu catholique.

_Imagine, John. Sherlock au dessus de toi, la chemise entrouverte, une goutte de sueur perlant le long de son front, se mêlant à ses mèches noires, tes mains dans ses cheveux, sa bouche contre ta clavicule, et juste le son de vos soupirs emplissant la pièce… _

_ Hish.

_ John ?

Holmes s'était maintenant redressé, et me contemplait avec intérêt.

_ Tout va bien ?

_Snap._

Le bruit de ma raison qui décidait de s'écrouler, comme ça, d'un seul coup, _because fuck you, that's why._

Je me rapprochai de lui à toute vitesse, et lui empoignai le col de sa robe de chambre.

_ Et à qui la faute, à ton avis, hein ? A QUI LA FAUTE, BORDEL, SHERLOCK ! Hurlai-je à moitié.

Je soufflai, puis relâchai bien vite le col de Sherlock avant de m'éloigner.

_ Je vais… acheter du thé.

_ John… Commença le détective.

Mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus j'avais descendu les marches, enfilé mon blouson, et quitté l'appartement.

_Tout va bien ?_

A ton avis ? Comment est-ce que ça _pouvait_ aller bien ? Mon meilleur ami m'avait embrassé, et non content de cela, mon subconscient m'envoyait maintenant des images d'un contact effectivement plus… rapproché. Donc, non, ça n'allait pas bien.

Est-ce qu'il avait seulement _saisi_ ce que ça signifiait, ce genre de choses ? Est-ce qu'il savait ce qu'embrasser quelqu'un – comme il l'avait fait – représentait ? Peut-être pas. Après tout, Sherlock était incroyablement ignorant concernant tout ce qui touchait les relations humaines.

A présent, je me demandais s'il n'avait pas simplement agi sous un coup de folie, comme une sorte d'impulsion qu'il n'avait pas vraiment contrôlé ; il avait cru me perdre pendant un instant, ce qui avait perturbé son cœur de glace si étranger aux émotions.

_Non._

Il savait, forcément.

On ne pouvait pas _embrasser_ quelqu'un comme il l'avait fait hier soir sans en avoir envie, sans aucune arrière-pensée.

Sans compter son… Enfin.

_Les pensées de John Hamish Watson, ex-soldat. _J'esquissai un sourire, levant la tête vers le ciel blanc. Si l'on m'avait dit quelques mois plus tôt que je me trouverais dans cette situation, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

Lorsque je rentrai au 221B, je fus informé par Madame Hudson que Sherlock était parti en trombe, accompagné de l'inspecteur de police.

_Parfait._ Songeai-je.

J'abandonnai les quelques courses que j'avais faites dans l'entrée, puis me décidai à prendre une douche. Bientôt, l'eau chaude coula sur mes épaules, m'arrachant un soupir de bien-être, et je restai quelques instants ainsi, inerte, savourant simplement cette sensation.

_ JOHN ! Hurla la voix de Sherlock. JOHN !

Je sursautai, et sortit rapidement de la douche, nouant une serviette au hasard autour de ma taille, avant de quitter la salle de bain en vitesse, encore trempé.

_ SHERLOCK ?! M'exclamai-je, paniqué.

_ JOHN ! Je…

Silence.  
Sherlock venait de me voir, et son regard s'arrêta sur ma serviette qui tenait à moitié sur mes hanches.

_ Plus d'eau chaude ? Marmonna t-il, l'air perplexe.

_ Je t'entends, tu sais ?

Et… _Pourquoi regardait-il _là_, nom d'un chien ?_

Le détective parut se réveiller alors, battant rapidement des paupières.

_ John.

Il planta son regard clair dans le mien, et se rapprocha si vite que je n'eus pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement pour m'éloigner de sa trajectoire.

_Proooche. Trop proche._

_ Lestrade est sur quelque chose, et bien que cela me fasse de la peine à admettre, c'est intéressant.

Il se tut un court instant avant d'ajouter :

_ J'aime assez la serviette.

Ses doigts fins effleurèrent ma hanche, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres, et je ne bronchai pas, incapable de détacher mon regard du sien. Puis, il recula, frappa dans ses mains :

_ Allez, John ! _The game is on !_

Idée pour plus tard : s'acheter un putain de peignoir.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Sweet Dream

John Watson POV

_ John.

_ Mfhh. Grommelai-je, enfouissant plus profondément mon visage dans l'oreiller.

_ John… Répéta la voix.

_ Laisse-moi dormir, Sherlock.

Je sentis alors sa main froide s'égarer sous mon T-shirt, et bientôt, ses doigts remontaient le long de ma colonne vertébrale, m'arrachant un frisson involontaire.

_ Sherlock… Protestai-je – bien que très faiblement.

Il se rapprocha, et son souffle caressa ma peau.

_ Oui, John ?

_ Laisse-moi dor… !

Il n'avait fait que bouger très légèrement, mais ce simple mouvement avait mis en contact deux _endroits_ très sensibles.

Il avait du calculer, cet enfoiré. Il avait sûrement tout prévu.

_ _Are you sure ?_

Et sa voix. Sa putain de bordel de voix. Pourquoi est-ce que sa _voix _me faisait cet effet ? Comme si son timbre, grave et suave, se propageait en ondes aphrodisiaques dans l'air que je respirais, se mêlant à mon oxygène, enflammant mes poumons…

_Et pas que tes poumons…_

Je me retournai alors, faisant désormais face à Sherlock, et le fixai d'un air de défi.

_ Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire, pour m'empêcher de dormir, Sherlock Holmes ?

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi est-ce que je lui demandais.

_Comme si je ne savais pas._

Un sourire creusa les pommettes de Sherlock, et soudain, il me dominait, ses avant-bras encadrant mon crâne, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes. Puis, plus sérieusement :

_ Cette… femme aujourd'hui. Tu l'as draguée.

_Eh ?_ Je fronçai les sourcils, avant de me rappeler.

_ Oh, Cleo ?

_ Oui… _Cleo__._

Il avait presque craché son prénom, et malgré la pénombre, je devinais son expression, partagée entre l'exaspération et une certaine forme de dégoût.

_ Je ne suis pas _ta_ chose, Sherlock. J'estime avoir le droit de m'entretenir avec d'autres personnes que toi.

_ Tu n'es pas… _ma chose ?_

Il avait l'air surpris. Je haussai un sourcil.

_ Absurde. Rétorqua t-il, avant d'ajouter, comme une évidence : _You're mine._

Je tentai d'ignorer la réaction de la partie plus au sud de mon corps, m'efforçant de rester froid.

_ Sherlock. Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Ta. Propriété.

_ Oh… _Really ?_

_Fuck._

Sherlock enfouit sa tête au creux de mon épaule, et mordit abruptement, m'arrachant un cri de douleur.

_ Sherlock ! Grondai-je.

Mais c'était trop tard, je le savais. Sherlock m'avait immobilisé, tenant fermement mes poignets, tandis que ses lèvres s'égaraient.

Lorsqu'il relâcha finalement son étreinte, toute idée de le repousser m'avait complètement abandonné ; il en profita pour retirer habilement le T-shirt que j'avais enfilé pour dormir. Il posa une main au creux de mon estomac, juste en dessous de mon nombril, et je le vis sourire lorsque mes hanches butèrent contre les siennes dans un réflexe.

Ses doigts glissèrent dans l'élastique de mon pantalon, et celui-ci subit le même sort que mon pauvre T-shirt, le rejoignant sur le sol, inutile. Sa paume effleura alors mon boxer, très légèrement, comme s'il n'avait pas fait exprès – mais, oh, Dieu, je savais qu'il l'avait fait exprès – et je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent alors les miennes, fermes, chaudes, pressant son érection contre la mienne – comment était-ce possible de ressentir _ça_ alors qu'il ne faisait que…

_ JOHN ? TELEPHONE POUR VOUS.

_Hum ?_

Je me réveillai d'un seul coup, me retrouvant seul dans mes draps, et… _As hard as a rock._

_Buggery fuck._

Je venais de faire un rêve érotique. Avec Sherlock _bloody_ Holmes.

J'étais foutu. Complètement, définitivement, et totalement. F-O-U-T-U. Je me levai péniblement, embarquant un oreiller pour dissimuler l'évidente bosse, et descendit jusqu'à croiser Mrs Hudson, qui me tendait le téléphone, l'air exaspérée.

_ Eh bien, que faisiez-vous pour prendre autant de temps ? Ronchonna t-elle, avant que son regard ne tombe sur mon oreiller astucieusement placé.

_ Oh. Lâcha t-elle, esquissant un demi-sourire.

_ Ce n'est pas… Commençai-je – mais c'était inutile, je le savais parfaitement.

_ Mais vous faites ce que vous voulez, mon cher. Tant que je peux dormir en paix…  
Je rougis, et ne pris même pas la peine de répondre – pourquoi donc ? – avant de porter le combiné à mon oreille.

_ Allo ?

_ John ? C'est Mary. Mary Morstan, tu te souviens ?

_Pas vraiment._

_ Euhm…

_ A l'université ?

Je me tus un court instant. _Mary… Ahhh ! Cette Mary !_ Oui, je me souvenais parfaitement, maintenant.

_ Oui, Mary ! Bien sûr !

_ J'ai retrouvé ton numéro dans mes affaires – je viens de déménager, c'était enfoui quelque part dans mes cartons – et je me suis demandée si tu ne voulais pas boire un verre, un de ces quatre ? Demanda t-elle finalement, après une très brève hésitation.

_ Oh…

_Qu'en pensera Sherlock ?_

Je secouai la tête. _Qu'est ce que tu t'en fous, de cet énergumène ? ça te fera du bien, de voir une femme. _Oui, j'avais passé trop de temps avec Holmes, ces derniers temps. _Beaucoup trop._ Je rajustai ma prise au niveau du coussin.

_ Avec plaisir.

_ Parfait ! Alors, disons, demain 17h ? Proposa Mary.

_ ça me va. Où ça ?

_ Angelo ?

_ Nickel.

_ Alors, à demain, John !

_ A demain, Mary.

Je raccrochai, incapable de réprimer un sourire, et levai les bras, victorieux.

_ _Yes !_ Clamai-je, satisfait, rejetant la tête en arrière.

_ _You sure ARE happy._ Remarqua une voix suave que je connaissais que trop bien.

Je baissai la tête pour croiser le regard amusé de Sherlock, qui avait baissé les yeux sur mon caleçon. Je suivi son regard, jusqu'à constater qu'en levant les bras comme l'imbécile heureux que j'étais, j'avais abandonné mon coussin, dévoilant ce que j'avais cherché à cacher depuis ce matin. Je m'empressai de repositionner mon oreiller.

_ Allons, John, je suis un homme aussi, je sais ce que c'est.

_ J'ai mes doutes. Rétorquai-je.

Holmes fronça les sourcils, et pendant un court instant, il eut presque l'air blessé.

_ Je sais ce qu'est le sexe, John.

_ Allez ! Tu as du apprendre le mot sur Wikipédia - et, éventuellement, si tu t'ennuyais suffisamment, tu as regardé deux trois vidéos sur Youporn.

_ C'est peut-être déjà plus que tu n'en sais. Grommela Sherlock, maintenant clairement énervé par ma remarque.

_ Ah, ça, non, _no fucking way._ Tu connais sans aucun doute bien plus de choses que moi, et ce dans beaucoup des domaines, mais là, j'en suis certain, j'en sais plus sur le sexe que toi. Grondai-je, également irrité par l'idée que _Sherlock Holmes, _« The Freak », était plus habile dans cette matière que je ne l'étais.

Il n'avait sûrement jamais touché une femme de sa vie !

_Une femme, non, mais un homme ?_

Je secouai la tête. Non, non, NON. _John Watson, ne va pas dans cette direction._

_ Je devrais peut-être te le prouver ? Murmura alors Sherlock.

_ Essaye, oui…

Je me tus. _Hein ?_ J'avais répondu comme un défi, sans vraiment prêter attention à ce que venait de dire le détective, et je prenais maintenant conscience de ses paroles. _Comment voulait-il me le…_

Je le savais, bien sûr. Et l'étincelle qui avait allumé le regard bleu de Sherlock ne faisait que confirmer mes pensées.

_Oh, Dieu, l'expression de Sherlock._

Le désir se lisait sur chacun de ses traits, et son regard était brûlant, presque fiévreux. La façon dont il me regardait… comme s'il allait _me manger._ Là, tout de suite, maintenant, si je faisais ne serait-ce qu'un pas vers lui, il me plaquerait sur le mur, une nouvelle fois.  
_Mais est-ce que je serais capable de le repousser comme la dernière fois ?_  
Non, pire encore : est-ce que je _souhaiterai_ seulement le repousser ?

Car la façon dont il me dévorait du regard, ses prunelles incandescentes, ses muscles tendus, une mèche ébène indomptée caressant le creux de sa mâchoire, Sherlock tout entier, était là, maintenant, et ce sans aucun doute, la personne la plus baisable qu'il m'avait été donné de voir.

_Sherlock.  
_Mon coeur rata un battement, _pa-pam_, cognant rudement contre ma cage thoracique, et je sentis quelque chose en moi fondre, s'évaporer, abandonner. Lâcher prise. _What was this feeling ?_

Puis, soudain, l'atmosphère lourde de sous-entendus se dissipa, en même temps que l'expression de Sherlock. Il mordit sa lèvre et ses traits s'apaisèrent, retrouvant leur dureté de détective au coeur de glace.

_ Donc… _Mary._ Dit-il, reportant son attention sur la tasse de café qu'il tenait jusque là dans sa main.

Je ne répondis rien, encore trop perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer – s'était-il vraiment passé quelque chose ? _L'ai-je rêvé, encore une fois ?_

_ Qui est-elle ? Demanda Sherlock, très sereinement.

_Cet homme allait me tuer. Il VA me tuer._

_ John ?

_ Mh ?

_ Mary. Qui est-elle ? Une camarde de l'université, je suppose ? Puisqu'elle t'a rappelé, et ce seulement maintenant, cela peut signifier plusieurs choses. Vous deviez être très proches, sinon elle n'aurait jamais pris la peine de composer ton numéro. Mais si elle ne le fait que maintenant, c'est que vous aviez perdu contact. Si vous aviez perdu contact, c'est que les choses se sont mal finies, entre vous… Donc… une ex-copine, peut-être ? Non, moins, moins. Oh… elle était amoureuse de toi, mais… mais tu ne partageais pas ses sentiments. Vous avez essayé de sortir ensemble, mais ça n'a pas marché.

_Ah, oui. Mary._

_ _Lucky guess._ Marmonnai-je.

_ _I never guess._ Répliqua t-il avant de faire volte-face, et de rejoindre le salon.

Oui, voir Mary ne pourra me faire _que_ du bien.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Jealousy and desire

John Watson attendait chez Angelo, à la table juste à côté de la fenêtre, et il observait les passants, incroyablement calme comme toujours – du moins, c'est ce que toute personne aurait dit en le voyant. John se remémorait Mary. Une petite blonde – très blonde, des cheveux couleur blé qui lui dégringolaient le long du dos et bouclaient au creux de ses reins – un peu potelée, avec de très grands yeux chocolat. Il s'attendait donc à voir une Mary un peu plus… _épaisse_, peut-être, aux cheveux encore plus longs, et il se demandait ce qu'il allait ressentir lorsqu'il allait la revoir.

Car Sherlock avait vu juste : Mary et lui étaient sortis ensemble à la fac, John plus pour se changer les idées et sortir d'une longue période de célibat, Mary parce qu'elle était folle amoureuse de lui. Le docteur avait pris conscience de l'ampleur de ses sentiments, et avait choisi d'en finir avant qu'elle n'en souffre.

Aussi, perdu dans ses pensées, et recherchant vaguement du regard une femme ronde, John ne remarqua pas la silhouette fine qui avait pénétré dans le restaurant et qui se dirigeait résolument vers lui.

_ John ? Murmura une voix douce, très douce – oh, John se souvenait de cette voix.

Il se tourna et écarquilla les yeux – _bordel !_

Mary avait maigri depuis ses années fac, et elle était… _magnifique._ Oui, c'était le mot, songea Watson. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux très court, et ses joues s'étaient creusées avec le temps, et elle était belle. Elle prit place en face de John, souriante.  
_ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Sherlock était énervé. Ce qui l'énervait encore plus – non, ce qui l'exaspérait – c'était qu'il savait pourquoi il était énervé.

Et cette raison d'être énervé le mettait d'autant plus hors de lui.

Sherlock était jaloux, et il le savait.

Il était jaloux de cette Mary – et le regard de John ! Cette expression de satisfaction lorsqu'il avait su qu'il allait la revoir ! _Ah !_ Sherlock balaya son bureau d'un revers de main, furieux.

_ _SHUT THE FUCK UP ! _ Hurla t-il, faisant taire des voix fantômes.

Personne n'était au 221b, mais le détective s'en rendait rarement compte.

Sherlock n'avait jamais vraiment compris _pourquoi_ est-ce qu'il était jaloux de tout ce qui approchait John – au départ, il était même incapable de mettre un nom sur cette désagréable impression qui lui tordait le ventre et lui donnait la nausée, il avait du demander à Mycroft – et maintenant, il savait.

_John is mine._

John Watson était sa propriété, sa personne. Et il ne pouvait être à personne d'autre. Sûrement pas à cette femme.

Holmes se leva, descendit les escaliers, et enfila son manteau. _Angelo's, hm ?_

John éclata de rire.

_ Nooon !

_ Si, je t'assure ! Répliqua Mary, riant de plus belle.

_ Mais… Commença le docteur.

Il se tut, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, lorsqu'il vit Sherlock, pousser la porte du restaurant pour se planter devant leur table.

_ John, _let's go._

Watson haussa un sourcil.

_ Hum, Mary, voici Sherlock Holmes, mon colocataire. Sherlock, Mary.

Le détective analysa la jeune femme d'un coup d'œil et fronça le nez.

_ Vous pourriez _au moins_ faire semblant de vouloir autre chose que vous envoyer en l'air. Siffla Holmes.

Mary rougit brutalement.

_ Pardon ?!

_ _Come on._ On peut voir les pr…

John se leva bruyamment, fusillant Sherlock du regard.

_ _Enough._ Gronda le docteur. Laisse-nous, Holmes, et rentre donc faire des expériences sur la coagulation du sang de ton cadavre que tu nous as gentiment apporté dans le frigo en pièces détachées.

Mais Holmes n'écoutait pas. Il fixait John, fasciné. Le frémissement de sa lèvre inférieure. Le rouge de ses pommettes. Sa respiration erratique, sa chemise qui vibrait sous les pulsations frénétiques de son cœur – il _l'entendait_ – et son regard ! _For God's sake._ Le désir s'empara des membres de Sherlock, et il ne réfléchit plus. Il se pencha vers John, et l'embrassa. Pas comme cette nuit là, où il avait cru que John allait mourir, qu'il allait le perdre, pas désespérément, mais avec passion.

Et John _ressentit _la passion. Elle se répandit dans tout son corps comme une vague de chaleur intense, et ses jambes flanchèrent. Holmes le rattrapa d'une main solide, et se tourna vers Mary, ahurie.

_ _Sorry, dear. No sex tonight._ Murmura le détective de sa voix sombre.

Et sur ces mots, Holmes quitta le restaurant, entraînant John derrière lui, qui était resté silencieux. Ils furent bientôt devant la porte du 221b, et aucun des deux hommes n'avait ouvert la bouche – était-ce parce qu'ils craignaient de briser cette curieuse atmosphère qui flottait autour d'eux ? Peut-être. Ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était, ce brouillard, mais c'était… _agréable._

Sherlock ferma soigneusement la porte derrière eux, et retira son manteau.

_ _Well…_ Commença t-il.

_ Est-ce que Mrs Hudson est là ? Le coupa le docteur.

_ Non, je ne crois pas, elle…

_ _Shut up, Holmes._

Et Sherlock la ferma. Il se tourna vers John, et frémit. _Oh, god. The hunger._

_ JE TE HAIS, BORDEL ! Beugla le docteur, balançant son poing dans le mur.

_ Je sais. Murmura le détective.

_ _You are… you're such a COCK !_

_ Je sais.

_ Mais… mais tu… putain ! SI DESIRABLE, SHERLOCK. Ta voix ! Ta voix, bordel ! Et ta bouche ! ça ne devrait pas être autorisé. Non. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Pas avec ton… ton visage. _You're so stupidly beautiful._

John se tut, plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Il l'avait dit. Il l'avait même crié.

_ Non, ce n'est pas... Commença le docteur.

Mais Sherlock s'avançait vers lui, lentement, très lentement, comme une panthère qui approche sa proie, souple et sensuel, magnifique, le réduisant au silence ; il recula comme un animal apeuré, jusqu'à ce que son dos bute contre le mur derrière lui.

_ Non, Sherlock. _Wait. You can't…_

_ _Oh, yes I can, dear._ Susurra le détective.

_ _You fucking…_

_ Shh.

Holmes posa son index sur les lèvres de John, et en traça le contour, fasciné. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres, et John se laissa faire.  
Il avait tout coupé. La raison, la décence, tous ces foutus principes qu'il avait suivi durant sa vie, tout avait été déconnecté, effacé pour laisser place à une grande page blanche qu'il allait devoir réécrire.  
Non ; pour _lui_ laisser la place.  
Sherlock était _là._ Magnifiquement sauvage._  
_

Ce dernier se rapprocha un peu plus, posant son front contre le sien – mais leurs corps ne se touchaient pas. Il encadra le visage de John de ses avant-bras qui reposaient maintenant contre le mur, puis effleura ses lèvres des siennes, presque chastement.

Alors, John craqua. Il plaqua les hanches de Sherlock contre les siennes, saisissant sa taille, et agrippa les cheveux d'ébène du détective, arrachant à ce dernier un grognement affreusement sexy, et déjà, John n'en pouvait plus il voulait toucher tout, goûter à tout, et la sensation de la langue de Sherlock caressant la sienne n'arrangeait rien. Soudain, la bouche de Holmes quitta ses lèvres pour descendre contre sa gorge, suçotant la peau fine et fragile de la gorge de Watson, puis descendit bas, encore plus bas, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock se retrouve à genoux devant John.

_ Sherlock… ?

Mais Holmes n'écoutait pas. John Watson était à quelques centimètres de lui, la respiration irrégulière, les joues rouges, et très, très visiblement _dur._

Ses doigts fins débouclèrent sa ceinture, et il abaissa le jean du docteur jusqu'à ses chevilles, le laissant au caleçon. Holmes traça de ses ongles la bosse que formait l'érection de John, encore dissimulée par le fin tissu noir, et John siffla.

_ Sherlock… Protesta t-il – vraiment faiblement.  
Il allait le regretter.  
_Oui, sûrement._

Mais là, tout de suite, il s'en badigeonnait le nombril avec le pinceau de l'indifférence.

Alors, Holmes glissa ses doigts dans l'élastique de son caleçon, dévoilant enfin le sexe de John Watson.

_ Wow, John. Murmura le détective, impressionné.

_ Shhh… Gémit John – car la voix de Sherlock avait résonné en lui comme un appel à la luxure.

Holmes s'empara doucement de la base du pénis du docteur, et exécuta un simple mouvement de va-et-vient, comme une expérience qu'il aurait faite.

_ Je dois serrer plus, ou… ?

_ _Shut the fuck up._ Marmonna John. Dieu, ta voix.

_ Mais…

_ _Perfect. Bloody perfect._

Sherlock accentua la rapidité de ses mouvements, jusqu'à ce que les gémissements de John se fassent plus forts et plus irréguliers – ce qui signifiait qu'il était détective regretta un court instant de ne pas l'avoir _goûté, _mais hors de question que ça s'arrête là il s'interrompit alors, et John siffla entre ses dents, s'appuyant un peu plus contre le mur.

_ _This isn't over, Watson._ Murmura Sherlock tout contre l'oreille de John.

Et effectivement, c'était très loin d'être fini.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Wallsex

_Oh my god, oh my god._

C'était plus ou moins les pensées de John Watson, plaqué contre le mur, tremblant, le regard rivé sur Sherlock, qui déboutonnait maintenant lentement sa chemise mauve, horriblement lentement, exposant progressivement sa peau laiteuse.

S'il l'avait pu, John aurait arraché cette foutue chemise, d'un seul coup, en aurait fait valser les boutons, mais s'il bougeait d'un millimètre, son sexe aurait frotté contre le jean du détective, et ça, le docteur n'aurait certainement pas pu le supporter.

_Qu'est ce que je fais ?_

John ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas où ça allait le mener, il ne savait pas où il allait, mais _bloody hell_, il s'en foutait, parce que Holmes était là, devant lui, incroyablement sexy, et qu'il retirait sa chemise.

Enfin, le vêtement tomba au sol, et John se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. _Bordel._ Comme il l'avait présumé, Sherlock possédait un corps splendide. Fin mais sans être maigre, les muscles saillants, ses abdominaux remarquablement bien dessinés, ses grandes mains, ses veines traçant de longs chemins bleutés le long de ses avant-bras, et ses hanches, marquées, formant un V qui pointaient vers la bosse formée au niveau de son jean comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué ?

Comment avait-il pu ignorer cet aspect de Sherlock ? Son regard ardent, ses muscles tendus, la forme de ses lèvres, tout en lui était un véritable appel au sexe – et John ne l'avait jamais remarqué. _God, what a waste !_

_ _Close your mouth, John. _Murmura le détective.

Et sa voix.

_Sa voix, bloody hell._ « _This isn't over, Watson »_ John frissonna, et sa queue durcit encore, lui arrachant un grognement plaintif. Sherlock eut une moue attristée, se rapprocha de nouveau de John, son estomac effleurant la tête du sexe du docteur.

_ _Does it hurt ? Poor dear._

_ Mh… Gémit Watson, rejetant la tête en arrière.  
Sherlock alla chercher ses lèvres, rudement, suçant sa lèvre inférieure, puis fit danser sa langue contre celle de John, et tout deux laissèrent échapper un soupir. Les mains du détective se firent plus inquisitrices, et Holmes retira le pull et le T-shirt de Watson, le laissant nu, avant de tracer de son index sa colonne vertébrale. Les hanches de John basculèrent dans un réflexe contre celles de Sherlock.

_ _Oh, come on. Stop teasing._ Marmonna le docteur, la respiration erratique.  
_ Dis-moi ce que tu veux, John. Susurra Sherlock.

_ Tu le sais.

_ Non, j'aimerais que tu me le dises, à vrai dire.  
John repoussa Sherlock, rougissant, et, en baissant les yeux, murmura :

_ _Fuck me, you cock._

Le sourire du détective s'étira, immense, illuminant tout son visage, et rétorqua :

_ Vos désirs sont des ordres.  
Sur ces mots, Sherlock empoigna les fesses de John, tout en l'embrassant de nouveau, faisant glisser sa langue le long de la gorge exposée du docteur, puis, soudain, recula, abandonnant John avec un horrible sentiment de manque.

_ Sherlock ? Protesta Watson, les joues rouges.

Le détective disparut quelques instants dans la pièce d'à côté avant de revenir avec un tube de lubrifiant, armé d'un sourire à tuer les bébés phoques sur la banquise. John rougit de plus belle, et détourna le regard, partagé entre la gêne et ce désir qui l'enflammait – Dieu, il n'avait jamais désiré quelqu'un autant.

Holmes, de nouveau contre John, versa un peu de lubrifiant sur ses doigts avant de les diriger au creux des fesses de son amant.

_ _Ready ? _Chuchota t-il.

_ _Don't ask !_

Alors, tout en mordillant la gorge de Watson, assombrissant les marques mauves qu'il lui avait déjà laissées, Sherlock glissa son index en John, et le docteur grogna.

_ _Oh, god._

Le détective bougea lentement son doigt, détendant les muscles étroits, John tremblant contre lui, puis ajouta un second doigt, ce qui força le docteur à s'agripper à ses épaules, plantant ses ongles dans sa peau.

_ Sherlock…

_ Est-ce que ça va ? Souffla Holmes.

Car sa patience et sa retenue avaient aussi des limites, et John, qui se tenait à lui comme on s'accroche à la vie, gémissant son nom, sa verge dure et luisante frémissante contre son bas-ventre, c'était _beaucoup._ Sans compter le fait que son sexe était toujours douloureusement emprisonné dans son carcan de tissu, et ne lui hurlait qu'une chose : _baiser John Watson._

Mais il devait le préparer, il aurait mal, autrement et pour sa première fois, il fallait que ça soit parfait. Si parfait qu'il voudrait _recommencer._ Et Dieu, Sherlock voulait recommencer – il n'allait sûrement pas se contenter d'une seule fois.

Holmes commença à bouger plus rapidement ses doigts, effectuant un mouvement de va-et-vient, cherchant le point qui rendrait John fou, qui le mettrait à genoux, et il trouva enfin. Ses doigts effleurèrent quelque chose, et Watson écarquilla les yeux, rejetant la tête en arrière, ne pouvant retenir un léger cri.

_ _Holy fuck !_

Alors, Sherlock changea légèrement son angle de pénétration, et atteignit de nouveau la petite boule de nerfs, une fois, deux fois, et John gémissait, _ah, ah !_

_ Sherlock, _I'm gonna…_

Le détective empoigna alors la base de la hampe soyeuse de John, rapprochant ses lèvres de son oreille.

_ _Not yet._

_ Alors _vas-y !_Gronda John, la voix rauque de plaisir.

Sherlock n'eut pas à se faire prier. En moins de deux secondes, son jean comme son boxer avaient rejoint leurs vêtements, et il enduisait sa queue de lubrifiant, sous le regard fiévreux et embrumé de John.

_ ça risque de… Commença Holmes.  
_ _Shut the fuck up._

Alors, le détective amena son sexe jusqu'au petit trou, écartant un peu les cuisses de Watson, et pressa doucement contre l'entrée. Il poussa légèrement, et il fut en John.

_God._

John. Il était _en_ John. _Son John._ Il était en lui, et, _for God's sake_, que ça soit aussi bon ne devrait pas être possible. Il frappa le mur pour lutter contre l'étourdissement qui montait en lui, et s'empêcher de jouir immédiatement Watson griffa le dos de Sherlock, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, tandis que Holmes progressait un peu plus, s'enfouissant dans la chaleur.

_ _John…_ Murmura Sherlock.

Bientôt, il fut entièrement en lui, et Sherlock resta quelques instants immobiles, laissant le docteur s'habituer à sa présence, puis commença à bouger lentement. Les gémissements de John reprirent, et Sherlock décida de changer de position il plaqua le dos de John contre le mur tout en relevant légèrement ses cuisses, ce qui laissait à ce dernier deux solutions : s'écrouler sur le sol ou enrouler ses jambes autour de Sherlock. Watson choisit la seconde solution, ce qui enchanta le détective, et il reprit ses mouvements de va-et-vient, avec une lenteur presque exaspérante.

_ Sherlock ! Protesta John.

_ Mh ? Marmonna le concerné, son esprit ne réfléchissant plus vraiment correctement.  
_ _Faster. I'm not a girl._

Sherlock haussa un sourcil, surpris par cette demande – il pensait honnêtement qu'il ne pourrait pas y aller franchement ce soir, et c'était d'ailleurs normal mais John le fixait, se léchant les lèvres, les pommettes rouges, le regard flou, sa queue frémissante contre son estomac. _And he wanted more._

_ _You're killing me._ Gronda le détective, et il commença à se mouvoir plus rapidement, sortant presque complètement son sexe avant de replonger presque brutalement, et John rejeta de nouveau la tête en arrière, _ah, ah, ah !_

Sherlock bougeait maintenant presque frénétiquement, ses hanches claquant contre les fesses du docteur qui se tordait dans son étreinte, criant maintenant, ses chevilles se resserrant autour de la taille de Holmes le détective saisit alors la verge de John, et fit glisser sa main de haut en bas, de plus en plus vite, son pouce effleurant la tête de son sexe, rougeoyant et humide.

_ Sherlock, Sherlock ! Répétait John, et Sherlock sut qu'il était proche, _très_ proche.

Le détective se pencha un peu plus, et s'enfonça plus profondément que jamais, tout en embrassant passionnément son amant, et ce fut trop pour Watson il gémit, et un jet de sperme se répandit sur son ventre.

Son expression était si érotique, si sensuelle, que le contrôle de Sherlock se brisa, et il jouit également, s'écroulant contre John.

Le silence se fit, ne laissant place qu'à leurs respirations erratiques et leurs soupirs.

_ _Oh my god._ Finit par murmurer John, le regard perdu dans le vague, passant ses doigts dans les boucles sombres de Sherlock.

Et ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire, car Sherlock avait déjà recouvert sa bouche de la sienne.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Under the desk

John était assis derrière son bureau, et tapotait la surface de bois lisse machinalement, perdu dans ses pensées.

_Bordel._

Il repensait à hier, et, _bloody hell_, hier avait été quelque chose.

Le désir. Puissant. Dévastateur. Interdit. La douleur, d'abord, une brûlure vive, puis le plaisir, submergeant. La voix de Sherlock, rauque, fiévreuse, qui marmonnait son prénom, l'odeur de sexe et de sueur, sa peau d'albâtre qui collait contre la sienne, moite, ses lèvres dans son cou, le mur derrière lui, froid, contrastant avec la chaleur qui émanait de Holmes.

_Bordel._

Il pourrait y devenir accro. Il le savait parfaitement, et quelque part, ça lui faisait un peu peur. Il n'était pas bien sûr encore que ce qui venait de se dérouler était réel, et il lui arrivait de se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé tout ça, encore une fois.

Mais John Watson avait éprouvé quelques difficultés à s'assoir, ce matin. Ses collègues l'avaient remarqué.

« _Alors, John, tu as pris un trop gros thermomètre ? »_

John avait rougi. _S'ils savaient._

Et John pensait, repensait, le regard errant quelque part au niveau de son ordinateur et son écran noir.

Il s'était fait _baiser_ par un homme.

Par Sherlock Holmes.

_Sherlock Holmes._ _Holy fuck._

Soudain, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, et John sursauta, relevant la tête.

_ Sherlock ?! S'exclama le docteur.

Le détective venait d'entrer, vêtu de son éternel manteau sombre, ses boucles de jais frôlant ses pommettes à en râper du parmesan, et ses prunelles claires se posèrent sur John.

_ Oh. _Hello._ Murmura t-il, et il retira son manteau d'un geste preste, dévoilant une chemise mauve qui épousait – bien trop – sa musculature.

_ _Hello ? _C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? S'exclama John, stupéfait. Je bosse, là, Sherlock. Tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça sans…

_ Sans prendre rendez-vous ? _Come on._ Il n'y avait personne dans la salle d'attente, et les malades prennent rarement rendez-vous le mardi.

Holmes avait abandonné son manteau sur le dossier de la chaise en face du bureau de John.

_ Détrompe-toi, j'ai rendez-vous avec une certaine Leïa dans très exactement 15 minutes. Riposta le docteur.

_ Ce qui nous laisse très exactement 15 minutes pour faire ce que je souhaite.

John écarquilla les yeux, redressant légèrement la tête, et l'expression de Sherlock envoya des signaux de détresse à une partie plus au sud de son corps.

_ Je ne pense pas que…

_ Je ne pensais jamais le dire à personne, mais, John, _tu penses trop._

Et Sherlock tira sur le col de John, l'amenant jusqu'à lui, puis plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne.

Et John se laissa faire, parce que, eh bien, c'était Sherlock._  
_

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes, et Holmes devenait un peu plus entreprenant, ses mains glissant jusqu'aux hanches de John, lorsque soudain, on toqua à la porte.

_ Docteur Watson ? Leïa.

_ _Fuck !_ S'exclama John, et il repoussa presque brutalement Sherlock sous le bureau, avant de rapprocher sa chaise du meuble. Il passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux pour replacer les mèches désordonnées, inspira un grand coup, et Leïa entra dans le bureau.

_ Bonjour. Sourit la jeune fille.

Watson lui rendit son sourire comme il put, s'efforçant d'ignorer l'existence de Sherlock sous le bureau.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demanda le docteur, ses doigts tapotant nerveusement contre l'accoudoir de sa chaise.

_Faites qu'elle parte vite._

_ C'est à propos de la pilule que vous m'avez conseillée…

_ Putain d'bordel de merde. Siffla John entre ses dents.

Leïa haussa un sourcil.

_ Oh, excusez-moi, je viens de me rappeler quelque chose que je devais absolument faire… Rattrapa t-il pauvrement.

Car Sherlock, toujours caché sous le bureau, venait de plonger sa main dans le boxer de Watson, et avait empoigné sans ménagement sa queue. John essaya vainement de repousser sa main, se tortillant sur sa chaise, mais rien à y faire Holmes demeurait maintenant immobile, exerçant seulement une légère pression du creux de sa paume.

_ Je vois… Je disais donc, pour ma pilule… Je pensais à une plus efficace, peut-être, notamment pour l'acné, et…

Leïa parlait. John voyait ses lèvres bouger, mais il ne l'entendait pas vraiment. Il essayait de se concentrer, pourtant, mais Sherlock bougeait sa main, maintenant. Doucement, encore, mais il _bougeait._ Son pouce effleura la tête de sa verge, et John dut se mordre durement la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

_ Mh-mh.

_ Vous pouvez donc recommander quelque chose de plus approprié ?

_ Oh, euh, oui, bien sûr…

John dut rapprocher sa chaise du bureau pour consulter la base de données de son ordinateur, et regretta immédiatement son geste ainsi, il était d'autant plus proche du visage de Sherlock, et il sentit son souffle passer sur son sexe.

_ Donc, uhm…

Watson cliqua fébrilement, cherchant rapidement du regard une pilule « plus appropriée ». _Pour l'acné ?_ John ne se souvenait plus.

_ Alors, j'aurais la… ahh… !

Le docteur se crispa sur sa souris.

Sa bouche.  
_Holy shit._

_ Luideza… Peut-êtr-ooh _my god._

Sherlock faisait glisser sa langue sur toute la longueur de John, juste pour voir, pour tester, taquinant un peu, mais c'était déjà beaucoup trop pour John. Et puis, ne pas voir Sherlock, ne pas pouvoir contempler son expression, et cette impression de faire quelque chose d'interdit, l'idée d'être découvert, d'être vu, juste _ressentir_…

Rendait John fou.

_ Tout va bien ? Demanda Leïa, suspicieuse.

_ Oui-ou…

John déglutit, sentant le rouge empourprer ses joues, et, enfin, tomba sur ce qu'il cherchait.

_ Voilà, uhm, la Minidril sera parfa-ah-aite.

Il imprima rapidement l'ordonnance, signa, puis tendit la feuille à Leïa, qui le dévisageait toujours, une petite moue indescriptible déformant sa bouche.

_ Je ne vous raccompagne pa-ohh.

Sherlock s'était emparé de la base du sexe de John, et, penchant la tête en avant, le prit aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait, allant jusqu'à le sentir buter contre le fond de sa gorge.

Leïa quitta finalement la pièce, l'air légèrement dégoûtée, mais John s'en foutait. Il renversa la tête en arrière, s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise, laissant enfin libre cours à ses gémissements.

_ Sherlock… _Just stop…_

Mais Watson avait enfoui ses mains dans les cheveux de Sherlock, et ses hanches bougeaient maintenant en rythme avec les va-et-vient du détective, et Holmes continuait, ne prenant pas garde aux protestations du docteur – car il savait que John ne voulait _surtout pas_ qu'il s'arrête.

Les mouvements de Watson devenaient de plus en plus irréguliers, désarticulés, son visage se tordait dans le plaisir, et Sherlock sut qu'il était _très_ proche.

Alors, d'un seul coup, il s'arrêta, abandonnant l'érection de John, qui tenait maintenant droit contre son estomac, humide de sa salive, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres.

_ Sh… ? Commença John, les yeux embrumés, sa poitrine se soulevant irrégulièrement.

_ La suite ce soir. Lestrade a besoin de moi, je suis déjà en retard. Tu me rejoindras ?

John resta quelques instants immobiles, encore perdu dans les sensations qu'il venait d'éprouver, puis fronça les sourcils.

_ Attends… _quoi ?__  
_

Le sourire de Sherlock s'étira.

_ _Good afternoon._

Et le détective quitta le bureau, laissant Watson seul avec un plutôt gros problème qu'il devrait régler tout seul.


	10. Chapitre 10 : On the couch

John poussa la porte du 221B, et monta les escaliers pour trouver Sherlock, étendu sur le canapé de cuir, les mains jointes au niveau de son torse.

_ Sherlock ? Interrogea John, et il posa une main inquiète sur l'épaule du détective.

Holmes resta parfaitement immobile, à l'exception seule de sa main, qui traversa l'air d'un geste qui se rapprochait plus ou moins de l'exaspération – John le traduisit comme un _John, laisse moi en paix.  
_

_Mindpalace, uh ?_

Le docteur s'y était presque habitué. De temps à autres, Sherlock décidait de se plonger dans ce qu'il appelait son « palais mental », lieu où il emmagasinait chacune des informations qu'il estimait dignes de son intérêt. Comme la totalité du réseau sous-terrain de Londres. Il pouvait y rester perdu pendant plusieurs jours, sans adresser la parole à personne, et John n'était jamais parvenu à l'y arracher.

Cependant, il avait aujourd'hui une toute nouvelle idée.

Le docteur se plaça face à Sherlock, et posa la paume de ses mains contre le torse du détective. Aucune réaction.

_Parfait. _Un sourire malicieux avait étiré les lèvres de John, et il poursuivit son exploration. Doucement, il déboutonna la chemise noire de Sherlock, et en écarta les pans, exposant le corps pâle et parfait de ce dernier. Un court instant, le docteur resta à le contempler, luttant contre le rouge qui enflammait ses joues – _ciel, allais-je vraiment...__  
_

Puis, Sherlock se mordilla la lèvre, et ce fut ce qui décida John.

_Fuck this._

Watson retira ses chaussures et son manteau qu'il balança par-dessus son épaule, puis s'assit à califourchon sur Holmes. Il se pencha contre lui, jusqu'à atteindre l'une de ses clavicules, et embrassa la peau marmoréenne, un peu timidement d'abord, et, devant l'immobilité de Holmes, moins chastement. Il mordit, suça la peau fragile de son cou, traça de sa langue la ligne de sa mâchoire, puis reporta de nouveau son attention au creux de la clavicule de Sherlock, encourageant la formation de plusieurs bleus – qui ne disparaîtraient pas avant des _semaines._

Et cette idée enchantait John au plus haut point. Oui, Sherlock Holmes, le grand détective, couvert de suçons, et couvert des _siens._ Le docteur prit soin de marquer la peau un peu plus haut, aussi, de telle sorte à ce que ça ne puisse être dissimulé par l'éternelle écharpe bleue de Sherlock – de _son_ Sherlock.

Depuis quand avait-il commencé à penser comme cela ?

John ne se souvenait plus.

Il ne se souvenait même plus de quand est-ce que leur relation avait évoluée jusque là, mais il s'en foutait, à présent. Il n'était toujours pas bien sûr de ce qu'ils étaient, vraiment, mais ça lui suffisait.

Le docteur décida d'attaquer un peu plus au sud, et ses lèvres dérivèrent lentement jusqu'au V de ses hanches, embrassant, caressant chaque parcelle de peau exposée – et Sherlock bougeait un peu, maintenant, marmonnant des choses que John ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer.

Finalement, le docteur se repositionna au dessus de Sherlock, frustré et déçu de ne pas être parvenu à lui déclencher une quelconque réaction, et notamment _là._

_ Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, Holmes. Murmura John contre l'oreille de Sherlock.

Sur ce, il se pencha contre le détective, capturant sa bouche, et, dans le même temps, glissa sa main dans le boxer de Sherlock, empoignant sans ménagement sa queue.

_ _WHATTHEHELL ?_

Sherlock s'était brutalement redressé, les prunelles hagardes, le regard encore perdu dans le vague, et John éclata de rire.

_ Oh, bien sûr, j'aurais du commencer par là. Murmura le docteur, maintenant partagé entre l'hilarité et le désir incandescent qui lui avait enflammé le ventre.

Le détective battit des paupières, toujours halluciné, avant de reconnaître John, assis sur lui à califourchon, et la main dans son pantalon.

_ John ?! S'exclama Holmes.

_ _Yes, dear ? _

_Hiss._ Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Sherlock, et le sourire de John s'étira lorsqu'il sentit Holmes durcir contre sa paume.

_ Oh.

Le docteur esquissa des premiers mouvements de va et vient, délibérément lents, et Sherlock rejeta la tête en arrière, ses mains se crispant sur le cuir du canapé. Lorsqu'il se redressa un peu, il remarqua que John était toujours complètement habillé, et, alors qu'il allait tendre la main pour atteindre le premier bouton de la chemise de l'ex-soldat, John interrompit son geste, provoquant un gémissement de frustration chez le détective.

_ Pas tout de suite, _honey. _Rétorqua John.

Watson avait remarqué que les surnoms affectifs avaient tendance à exciter le détective – ce qui l'avait plutôt surpris au début.

Mais, qu'importe, maintenant qu'il le savait, il en prenait note, et l'exploitait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion ; et il s'avérait que dans cet instant précis, l'occasion était parfaite.

_ _Now._ Gronda Sherlock, interrompant les pensées d'autosatisfaction du docteur.

D'un seul coup, les positions étaient inversées, John en dessous, les poignets immobilisés contre le cuir du canapé, et Sherlock adopta son éternel sourire carnassier.

_ Comment était le boeuf bourguignon ? Demanda soudain Sherlock, retirant le T-shirt de John.

Le docteur ne voulut même pas savoir comment _diable_ Holmes avait pu deviner qu'il avait effectivement mangé du boeuf bourguignon ce midi, et haussa les épaules.

_ Alors, peut-être que c'est ton truc, et dans ce cas, je suis prêt à essayer une prochaine fois, mais le poulet, c'est pas vraiment quelque chose qui me met dans l'ambiance.

_ _Right._

Le jean de John était tombé sur le sol, et, Sherlock, avec une dextérité qui lui était propre, s'était emparé du lubrifiant. Il commença à en étaler sur ses doigts, mais John secoua la tête.

_ _Now, you said._

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Sherlock.

_ _Alright…_

Holmes baissa donc son jean et son boxer, libérant enfin son sexe, puis l'enduisit de lubrifiant avant de se positionner.

_ _Come o…_ Ah !

John se cambra alors que Sherlock s'enfonçait dans la chaleur d'un seul coup de rein, presque brutalement. Il resta ainsi un peu, laissant le corps de John se détendre, puis commença à bouger rapidement, sortant parfois complètement pour replonger ensuite dans un claquement de peaux, savourant la sensation des muscles de John se resserrer contre lui – _so tight_ – le sentant se tordre contre lui, gémissant, demandant tour à tour d'arrêter et d'accélérer, sa verge qui frottait contre son ventre, dure, et son odeur ! _For God's sake._ John avait une fragrance qui lui était bien particulière, un mélange de musc et de cannelle, et ce parfum s'intensifiait quand leurs corps s'unissaient, chose que Sherlock trouvait curieuse – il devrait faire une expérience là-dessus.

Ses hormones, peut-être ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsque John chercha sa bouche, et Sherlock lui rendit son baiser avec ardeur, se fondant en lui, alors que le monde se colorait de blanc et d'argent.

_ _God._ Murmura John, contemplant le plafond, son torse se soulevant irrégulièrement.

Ils avaient eu un second round sur le tapis.

_ _I know._ Sourit Sherlock, satisfait.

Le docteur se tourna vers lui.

_ Pourquoi le palais mental ?

Le sourire du détective s'agrandit, et il ferma les yeux.

_ _Jack the Ripper._ _He's back._


	11. Chapitre 11 : Irene Adler

_ _Jack the Ripper ?_ Interrogea John, curieux.

Sherlock soupira, étirant son corps fin, et changea de position, s'étendant sur le ventre, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. John l'imita bientôt, attendant toujours la réponse du détective.

_ _So ?  
__ Tu en as sûrement entendu parler. Les prostituées ?  
_ Oh, oui, je vois…

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sherlock, et il allait poursuivre lorsque John l'interrompit.

_ Non, en fait, absolument pas. Explique-moi.

Le détective eut une petite moue déçue – il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il en attendait toujours plus de John. Il devait définitivement se faire à l'idée que son docteur était un esprit moyen – vif, certes, mais moyen.

_ _Jack the Ripper._ Il a fait une première apparition il y a trois ans. Il a assassiné une vingtaine de prostituées, toujours de la même manière : gorge tranchée, et le bas-ventre _détruit.  
__ Le « bas-ventre » ? Releva Watson.  
_ Une précision chirurgicale… Murmura Holmes.  
_ Sherlock ?  
_ Oh, oui, ventre ouvert, ovaires arrachées.

Watson fronça le nez, abasourdi.

_ Et ?  
_ Lestrade l'a traqué pendant des mois, sans succès. Qui qu'il soit, il est extrêmement habile. Lorsqu'ils m'ont contacté, et que j'ai commencé mes recherches, Jack s'est volatilisé, sans laisser aucune trace de lui. Plus de meurtres, plus d'atrocités. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
_ Pourquoi aujourd'hui en particulier ?  
_ _Indeed, John. Why today ?_

* * *

Sherlock tournait en rond dans le bureau de Lestrade. _Shut up, let me think !_ Avait-il grondé.Son grognement avait rappelé à John quelques, disons, "bons moments" qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, et avait légèrement rougi ; ses joues s'étaient définitivement enflammées lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de Greg qui avait haussé un sourcil, intrigué par sa réaction.

_ Elle devrait arriver d'un moment où un autre. Marmonna soudainement Greg Lestrade.  
_ Rappelle-moi _pourquoi_ est-ce qu'elle nous est utile, Graham ? Rouspéta Holmes.  
_ Greg.  
_ _Yeah, right.  
__ Parce qu'elle connaissait très bien la pauvre fille qui a terminé avec son vagin sur son estomac. Qu'elle connaît sans doute d'autres précédentes victimes de Jack. Et qu'elle est une potentielle victime. Conclut Greg.

John se redressa un peu dans sa chaise.

_ Elle est…  
_ Oui. Disons qu'elle a créé un site mettant à… « disposition » certaines femmes, qui choisissent leurs clients. On peut les demander spécifiquement, mais elles peuvent refuser. Ces femmes se sont inscrites d'elles-mêmes sur le site.  
_ Et ce sont des cibles de Jack ? Demanda John.

Lestrade acquiesça.

_ Plusieurs ont été retrouvées mortes dans divers endroits. Ce qui est surprenant, c'est qu'aucune n'a eu le temps d'arriver jusqu'à leur client comme si il _savait_ qu'elles allaient s'y rendre.  
_ Et par quel nom répond-elle ? _Sexy Bunny ?_ Ironisa Sherlock.

Voir Sherlock faire une blague concernant le sexe aurait amusé John quelques mois auparavant, mais maintenant qu'il avait goûté à toute l'ampleur de la sensualité du détective, Watson n'osait plus se moquer. Lestrade, en revanche, ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un gloussement.

_ _Sexy bunny ?_ Sérieusement, Sherlock ? Tu n'y connais vraiment rien._  
_

Holmes eut un geste d'exaspération.

_ Je suis presque certain que quelqu'un pourrait te contredire. Rétorqua Sherlock, et son regard bleu s'était posé sur les épaules de John, dont le rougissement ne faisait que s'amplifier au fil des secondes.

_ A vrai dire, je préfère _Dominatrix. _Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Irene, si cela vous convient.

Devant la beauté de la femme qui venait de faire son apparition, les trois hommes restèrent silencieux, John la bouche légèrement entrouverte, Lestrade les prunelles écarquillées.

Sherlock, lui, analysait.  
Du moins, et ce pour la première fois, _essayait_ seulement.

_Rien._ De sa chevelure sombre, nouée en chignon désordonné, ses grands yeux bleu turquoise, ses lèvres rouge sang, son tailleur blanc, ses Louboutins, son maintien, Sherlock ne pouvait rien dire. Il se tourna un court instant vers Lestarde, et d'un seul coup d'œil, remarqua qu'il était rasé de près, ses vêtements étaient propres de la veille, il avait mal dormi, mais avait un rendez-vous important ce soir.

Holmes reporta son attention sur Irene, qui avait progressé jusqu'au centre du bureau et s'était assise dans un des fauteuils libres.

_ Irene Adler, _gentlemen._ Finit par annoncer Lestarde.

Mais Irene ne lui accorda pas un regard, elle avait posé ses prunelles claires sur Sherlock.

_ C'est donc vous, le grand Sherlock Holmes ? Celui qui arrêtera Jack ?

Elle sourit, lui creusant des fossettes qui ajoutèrent à sa beauté le charme d'une certaine innocence. Holmes ne répondit pas, perturbé d'être incapable de pouvoir _lire_ cette femme.

_ Sherlock ? Lança John.  
_ Hm ? Oh ! _Yes, right, Jack._ Bien sûr que je le trouverai.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au 221B, Sherlock n'avait pas prononcé un mot de tout le trajet, perdu dans ses pensées. John avait remarqué le trouble du détective à la vue d'Irene, et la jalousie lui avait vite bouffé l'estomac comme de l'acide. Watson n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'émotions. Il avait toujours réussi à rester calme dans n'importe quelle situation, à faire le tri entre ce que son cœur lui indiquait et ce que son esprit lui conseillait. _So why ?_

Le docteur leva la tête vers Holmes, observant silencieusement son profil droit. Il était toujours très bel homme. Ses cheveux étaient toujours très noirs, très bouclés, ses pommettes toujours très marquées, son col de manteau toujours très relevé, son expression toujours très mystérieuse. Il n'avait pas changé depuis leur première rencontre. Il était le même Sherlock Holmes. _Drama queen, show-off, oh-so-clever._

Mais plus humain, peut-être.  
Et voir Sherlock trouver une part de son humanité grâce à cette femme…

_Fuck._

_ Irene Adler. Murmura le détective.  
_ Belle femme, uh ?

Holmes se tourna vers John, et sourit, visiblement satisfait.

_ Serais-tu jaloux ?

John piqua un fard, et évita le regard de Sherlock.

_ Moi ? _Don't be absurd._

Holmes se pencha vers le docteur, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent le lobe de son oreille.

_ _You're prettier._

John siffla entre ses dents, et repoussa violemment le détective.

_ _FUCK OFF._

Sherlock rit, et c'était rare de voir le détective rire, alors John se tut, et choisit de laisser passer pour cette fois – mais il se vengerait, assurément. _Et il avait déjà une petite idée._

_ Comment comptes-tu t'aider d'Irene ?

Holmes haussa les épaules.

_ Je suppose que nous allons l'utiliser comme appât. Voir si quelqu'un l'attaque, et si quelqu'un l'attaque, nous serons-là juste derrière pour l'arrêter.

_Sherlock et ses plans._ John se remémorait leur aventure aux Baskerville, et le pauvre Henry qui avait fait les frais du plan de génie du détective : « _Eh bien, allons sur la lande, et attendons que quelque chose vous attaque_ ».

_ Tu manques un peu d'originalité.  
_ Pourquoi chercher à être original lorsque la simplicité à déjà prouvé son efficacité ? Rétorqua Holmes, et ils arrivèrent devant la porte du 221B.

Alors que John allait entrer, Sherlock se plaça devant lui, et le poussa gentiment contre l'encadrure de la porte.

_ La jalousie te va bien, mon cher Watson.  
_ Je ne suis pas jaloux, Sherlock.  
_ _Oh, come on._

Holmes avait froncé le nez, levant les yeux au ciel, et John céda.

_ _All right !_ Oui, je suis peut-être un peu jaloux. Et alors ? Tu l'étais aussi, lorsque je dînais avec Mary.

Une ombre passa dans les prunelles claires du détective, et Sherlock posa son front contre celui du docteur, réprimant un soupir.

_Of course I was._ Brûlait ses lèvres. Mais Holmes ne dit rien, il était bien trop fier.

Il se contenta de se pencher un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent John noua ses bras autour de la nuque du détective, ce qui surprit ce dernier – mais John Watson le surprenait toujours. Sherlock empoigna les hanches du docteur, amenuisant la distance qui les séparait, lorsque soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et les deux hommes tombèrent à la renverse, s'écroulant l'un sur l'autre au beau milieu de l'entrée.

Madame Hudson s'était vite décalée, et resta un instant immobile et ahurie, avant qu'un immense sourire n'éclaire son visage.

_ Avez-vous _vraiment_ besoin de deux chambres ?_  
_


	12. Chapitre 12 : Jack the Ripper

Lorsque John monta les escaliers du 221b, après avoir accroché son manteau dans l'entrée, portant à bout de bras les sacs qui contenaient de quoi manger pour la semaine à venir, il eut la – désagréable – surprise de trouver Sherlock avec de la compagnie.

Irene Adler était assise sur _son_ fauteuil, face au détective, lascive, magnifique, les reflets des flammes qui brûlaient dans la cheminée éclairant faiblement son beau visage, les cheveux encore humides d'une douche qu'elle venait visiblement de prendre, bouclant contre ses frêles épaules.  
Elle souriait, et Sherlock semblait perdu dans sa contemplation, soutenant son propre menton de ses doigts fins.

John toussa, et tous deux sursautèrent, se tournant vers lui, et il eut la sensation d'interrompre un instant presque magique – et il eut envie de gueuler un bon coup, de virer cette femme de _leur_ appartement.

_ Bonsoir. Grommela le docteur.  
_ Bonsoir, docteur Watson. Sourit Irene, le regard pétillant.

Sherlock ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il avait déjà reporté son attention sur Irene - _fuck !_

_ Monsieur Holmes me parlait justement de son plan.  
_ Oh, _vraiment ? _ Ironisa John.  
_ _Indeed._ Murmura Holmes.  
_ Alors, laissez-moi récapituler, détective, pour voir si j'ai bien saisi. Ce soir, j'ordonne à mes filles de rester chez elles et de n'accepter aucun contrat au contraire, j'accepterai le premier client qui viendra à moi, et je me rendrais jusqu'à chez lui, pour voir si quelqu'un m'attaque. Mais monsieur Holmes sera présent, bien évidemment, pour intervenir en cas de problème. Est-ce bien cela, détective ?

Holmes ne répondit pas, fronçant les sourcils, puis se leva.

_ _Yes, yes, that's it._

John sut immédiatement que quelque chose perturbait le détective, mais décida de l'ignorer pour cette fois-ci – et pour une seule raison : il craignait qu'Irene en soit la cause.  
_Et s'il éprouvait quelque chose pour elle ?_ Watson commençait à ranger ce qu'il avait acheté dans leur réfrigérateur, poussant sans même y prendre garde un bol de pouces congelés, perdu dans ses pensées. _Non, n'oublions pas que l'on parle de Sherlock.  
_Mais…

_Sherlock tient à moi, n'est-ce pas ?  
_

Alors pourquoi ne s'intéresserait-il pas à une femme, plutôt qu'à un homme ? Après tout, il était parfaitement banal, il n'avait pas de longs cheveux de jais, pas de prunelles couleur mers du sud, et, par dessus tout, il n'avait pas de soutien-gorge en dentelle pourpre.

Pendant quelques secondes, John s'envisagea portant de la lingerie, et l'image qui lui apparut était si embarrassante qu'il rougit brutalement.

_Why the fuck do I even… ?_ Il laissa échapper un sifflement d'exaspération entre ses dents, tandis que Sherlock faisait les cents pas dans le salon, Irene l'observant toujours avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

_ _Brainy is definitely the new sexy._ Murmura t-elle, et son sourire lui avait creusé des fossettes.

Holmes se tourna vers elle, haussa un sourcil, puis noua ses mains derrière son dos, poursuivant ses allers et retours. Et John voyait, impuissant.  
Il n'aimait pas cette femme. Il se doutait de sa jalousie, il n'aimait pas la façon dont elle dévorait son compagnon du regard, la flamme qui embrasait ses prunelles, son sourire mutin, comme un prédateur traquant sa proie – et Holmes n'y prêtait aucune attention.

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui hérissait les fins cheveux de sa nuque, qui lui hurlait de s'éloigner de cette Irene Adler, et cela, John ne pouvait le définir. Il avait développé un instinct de survie, comme un sixième sens, alors qu'il combattait en Afghanistan, et cette femme, il en était certain, présentait un danger. Mais lequel ?

_ Eh bien, docteur Watson, vous voulez vous rapprocher, peut-être ? Lança la voix d'Irene, arrachant John à ses réflexions.

Il réalisa qu'il avait fixé la poitrine de leur invitée pendant toute la durée de sa méditation, et détourna immédiatement le regard, gêné.

_ Je n'ai pas...  
_ Oh, non, ne vous inquiétez pas... Vous voulez en voir plus ?

Irene s'était levée d'un geste, le peignoir était tombé, et elle était nue. John déglutit et s'empressa de soutenir son regard.

_ Remettez ce peignoir. Souffla John, se sentant rougir une nouvelle fois.

Irene esquissa un sourire malicieux, et se rapprocha doucement de John, balançant ses hanches, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres tout au plus de lui.

_ _Why ? Do you feel exposed ?  
__ Il ne sait simplement pas où poser ses yeux. Coupa Sherlock, prenant part à leur conversation.

Irene se tourna vers lui, radieuse.

_ Oh, non, je suis sûre qu'il sait _exactement_ où poser les yeux. Vous, par contre… Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

Elle avait presque ronronné, et finit par s'écarter de John, pour aller récupérer le peignoir qu'elle passa, nouant négligemment la ceinture.

_ Voilà, voilà, c'est fini, pauvre docteur, vous pouvez respirer. Rit Irene.

_Non, il n'aimait définitivement pas cette femme._

* * *

_ Vous m'avez bien comprise ? Vous restez chez vous ce soir. _Vous ne bougez pas._ Inspecteur Lestrade sera ici pour garder un œil sur vous. Tout ira bien, inspecteur ? Demanda Irene, souriant aimablement.

Irene avait réuni toute sa troupe dans un gymnase désaffecté, ayant préféré prévenir ces jeunes femmes de vive voix – en effet, si Jack paraissait au courant de leurs allées et venues, c'était sans doute grâce à leur site. Ce dernier ne donnait pas d'indications publiques, mais pour n'importe quel pirate informatique, il devait être facile de craquer leur base de données, et ainsi de tomber sur tous les contrats et profils des clients – qui fournissaient notamment leur adresse.

Greg dut desserrer un peu son écharpe, et acquiesça silencieusement, et John ne sut dire s'il remerciait le ciel pour être là où s'il regrettait de s'être levé ce matin.  
Toutes les « filles » d'Irene, comme elle les appelait étaient ravissantes, et loin d'être vulgaires - ce qui avait un peu surpris Watson, qui s'était préparé à rencontrer des caricatures ; et de cela, il s'en était voulu.  
Adler se tenait aux côtés de Holmes, qui, curieusement, avait l'air d'être exactement là où il devait se trouver.

_ Allons-y, John_._ Lança Sherlock.

John acquiesça, et suivit le détective, qui lui-même emboîtait le pas à la _Dominatrix._

_ Comment être sûrs que Jack nous verra ? Interrogea le docteur.  
_ _We don't._ Répondit Holmes, haussant les épaules.

Irene leva alors la tête vers le détective, et dans son regard, John n'y lut qu'admiration et une fascination sans borne ; sa bouche s'était tordue dans un sourire curieux, peignant sur le visage de cette femme une expression de sérénité, comme une impression d'avoir enfin trouvé son âme soeur, cette personne qui vous comprenait, enfin, pour la bonne raison qu'elle vous était semblable.

_ _He will be there._

Ils l'avaient dit ensemble, Irene et Sherlock, et soudain, John réalisa à quels points ils étaient semblables, tous les deux, beautés froides et arrogantes, et cette réalisation le blessa plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre. Sans doute parce qu'à cet instant, il avait songé qu'ils étaient _beaux ensemble._

Il secoua la tête. _Oh for god's sake !_ Il ne devait pas penser à cela. Il n'aurait _jamais _du penser à cela. Pas ce soir, pas demain, jamais. Il ne devait pas se préoccuper de Sherlock Holmes comme il le faisait présentement. Ça ne faisait que confirmer d'avantage ce qu'il craignait tant, ce qui le terrifiait, inconsciemment d'abord, plus clairement ensuite, depuis le moment même où il avait fait la rencontre du détective.

_ John ?

Watson releva la tête.

_ Nous laissons la dame ici.  
_ Je compte sur vous, monsieur Holmes. Chuchota Irene.

Puis, elle agrippa le col du manteau de Sherlock, et plaqua un baiser sur sa joue, avant de reculer.

_ A bientôt..._  
_

Et elle s'enfonça dans l'obscurité. Le détective resta un court instant perturbé – court, mais suffisamment long pour que John le remarque – puis s'empressa de suivre Adler, ignorant le regard accusateur de son docteur.

_ _You like her._ Grommela John.  
_ Pas maintenant._  
_

Watson siffla entre ses dents, furieux contre Sherlock et lui-même – il avait horreur de cette foutue jalousie qui lui brûlait l'estomac, _jaloux d'une femme !_

_Fuck you, Sherlock Holmes !_

_ _Dammit._ Gronda soudainement Sherlock.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Je ne la vois plus.  
_ Tu connais l'adresse ?

Sherlock acquiesça, et ferma les yeux. Il plongea un court instant dans son palais mental, balayant toute la carte de Londres, chaque chemin, chaque itinéraire qui leur permettrait d'arriver jusqu'à l'adresse où devait se rendre Irene, - et cela avant elle.

_ Suis-moi.

Sherlock s'empara de la main de John, et l'entraîna derrière lui, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait ils zigzaguèrent à travers les rues, empruntant des chemins sinueux et inconnus de tous, allant jusqu'à sauter entre les toits, et enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la résidence du client.

Mais pas d'Irene.

_ Curieux_._ Murmura Sherlock, tenant toujours fermement la main de John.  
_ Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas encore arrivée. Proposa Watson.

Alors que Holmes allait répliquer, son téléphone sonna. Il le sortit prestement de sa poche pour découvrir le nom de Lestrade s'afficher en surbrillance.

_ _What ?_

Le ton du détective était cinglant, faisant clairement comprendre à Greg qu'il interrompait quelque chose.

_ Sherlock. Elles sont _toutes_ mortes. Je... je n'ai rien pu faire. J'ai été absent deux secondes, Sherlock. _Deux secondes._ Et...

La voix de l'inspecteur avait tremblé, et Holmes resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, puis, soudain, écarquilla les yeux.

_ Et Irene ?  
_ Pas de trace d'elle. Elle est sûrement morte aussi, quelque part dans les rues de Londres… Je ne sais pas comment il fait ça, mais…

Sherlock l'interrompit.

_ Pas « il », Graham. _Elle._


	13. Chapitre 13 : Back

_ Elle ? Répéta John, ahuri.  
_ _Stupid, stupid, stupid ! _Gronda Sherlock, rejetant la tête en arrière.  
_ Sherlock ?  
_ Bien sûr, "elle". Tu ne comprends donc pas ? _This has been fun.  
__ _Fun ?_ Des dizaines de femmes sont _mortes_, _smart-ass._ Rétorqua froidement le docteur.  
_ Irene ! Lança Holmes comme une évidence.  
_ Et alors _quoi_, Irene ?  
_ C'est _elle_ !

_Irene ?_ Irene… était _Jack the Ripper ?_

_ Mais… Jack est un chirurgien, non ? C'est bien ce que tu m'avais dit ? Le « découpage » était trop précis pour être l'œuvre d'une personne simplement folle. Interrogea John, emboîtant le pas rapide du détective.  
_ Je sais. Grommela le détective. Je ne sais strictement rien sur cette femme, mais ça ne peut être qu'_elle._

John faillit faire remarquer que Sherlock était également persuadé que la victime de leur dernière partie de Cluedo était également le meurtrier, mais décida de se taire – après tout, il avait toujours eu cet étrange pressentiment concernant Irene Adler.

_Mais tout de même…  
_Une femme.

Ce soir là, même après avoir erré dans les rues de Londres jusqu'au lever du soleil, ils ne trouvèrent pas Irene Adler.

* * *

_ Comment ça, _aucune trace d'elle ?_ Gronda Mycroft, très droit dans son costume gris perle, sa main droite se crispant compulsivement sur une canne d'ébène poli.

Sherlock était assis dans son fauteuil, lui vêtu d'un simple jogging, d'un T-shirt blanc et d'une robe de chambre bleue sombre, et pinçait les cordes de son violon.  
John observait, silencieux et ahuri.

Les frères Holmes étaient là, devant lui, et semblaient parler un langage qui lui était inconnu.

_ Tu m'as parfaitement entendu, mon cher frère_. _Rétorqua le détective, esquissant un sourire dégoulinant d'hypocrisie.  
_ Ce que tu essayes de me faire comprendre, c'est que tu l'avais _là_, et tu l'as laissée s'échapper tout en lui permettant d'assassiner – un détail – une dizaine de femmes innocentes ?

John n'écouta pas ce que Sherlock répondait. Il avait remarqué que le T-shirt de ce dernier lui remontait un peu sur les hanches, découvrant sa peau pâle. _Bloody hell.  
_Mycroft croisa à cet instant le regard de John, et haussa un sourcil.

_ _Oh._ Dit-il, très neutre.

Un sourire tordit les lèvres du frère aîné alors qu'il reportait son attention sur Sherlock, et le docteur comprit qu'il avait compris.  
Néanmoins, Mycroft n'en dit rien, et Sherlock parut ne pas prêter attention à la flamme presque rieuse qui brûlait maintenant dans les yeux de son frère – et cette flamme était pourtant rare.

Lorsque Mycroft quitta finalement le 221B, le détective s'étira, et lança machinalement :

_ Il sait._  
_

Watson soupira lourdement.

_ Je sais.

Sherlock se redressa un peu, intéressé.

_ Vraiment ? Comment ?_  
_

John haussa les épaules, et s'assit à son tour dans son fauteuil attitré, face à Sherlock.

_ Je le sais, c'est tout. Rétorqua le docteur, éternellement vexé que Sherlock soit surpris qu'il comprenne également certaines choses.

Sherlock perçut l'agacement dans le ton de John.

_ Oh, allez. Je suis désolé.  
_ _Right._ Grommela John, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

Sherlock se leva alors, et avança souplement jusqu'à son amant. De sa voix sombre, grave, profonde, affreusement sensuelle, il murmura :

_ Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ?

Le docteur déglutit, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. _Ciel, pourquoi faisait-il si chaud ?__  
_

_ C'est bon, Sherlock, ça va.  
_ Nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux._  
_

Sherlock s'était placé à califourchon sur Watson, et sa robe de chambre tomba sur le sol.

_ Dis-moi ce que tu souhaites. Susurra Holmes, ses doigts agiles courant contre le torse de John.

Le docteur ne put rien répondre. Sans doute parce que le T-shirt que portait Sherlock était bien trop moulant, et épousait cruellement ses muscles parfaitement dessinés. A moins que ça ne soit le V de ses hanches, exposé, ou bien le désir qui dilatait ses pupilles, ou encore le fait que leurs sexes soient en friction – _holy shit.  
_Puis, Sherlock chuchota quelque chose.

__ _Par exemple... Que dirais-tu de tout gérer ce soir ?  
_ Uh ?! Balbutia John.

_Moi ? "Gérer" ?_ Pensait-il à... Le docteur se crispa, incertain. _Avait-il bien compris ?_ Oui, forcément. Les prunelles bleues de Sherlock transperçaient la mince couche de vêtements qui faisait obstacle à leurs peaux maintenant incandescentes, et ses mains fines s'étaient arrêtées dans leur mouvement. _Il était sérieux._

Les pommettes de John s'enflammèrent, et il dut détourner la tête un court instant pour ne pas devenir fou.

_ Je ne sais pas si… Commença le docteur.  
_ _Moi_, je sais.

John esquissa un sourire moqueur, et plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui de son détective consultant.

_ Bien sûr que tu sais. As-tu seulement déjà dit « Je ne sais pas » ?  
_ Je ne sais pas. Répliqua Holmes, et John rejeta la tête en arrière.  
_ Toujours si spirituel.  
_ Je sais.

Sherlock se pencha un peu, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de John.

_ _Please._

Le docteur frissonna. _Please._ John devina qu'il avait essayé de paraître joueur, mais il avait senti le désespoir dans sa voix.

_ Qu'est ce qui ne va p… Commença le docteur, repoussant légèrement le détective.  
_ _Oh, for God's sake, just stop talking._

Sherlock plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, durement leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, et bientôt, le goût âcre du sang emplit la bouche de John. Décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, le docteur empoigna les boucles noires de Sherlock, tirant dessus, exposant sa gorge, et mordit presque brutalement la peau sensible, arrachant un gémissement de douleur au détective il suça, embrassa, mordilla la peau exposée, formant une marque mauve, la noircissant, encore et encore. La main qui ne tirait pas sur les cheveux de Sherlock se hasarda jusqu'au boxer de ce dernier, et il s'empara de son sexe.

_ _Oh !_ Gémit Holmes, se cambrant contre John.  
_ Je vais te prendre ici et maintenant... Siffla le docteur, haletant.  
_ _Please do that._

Et sur ces mots, Sherlock retirait, les mains tremblantes, la ceinture de John, et baissa précipitamment le jean de Watson en même temps que son caleçon, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à effleurer la base de sa verge, tendue, John l'en empêcha, saisissant son poignet.

_ On ne touche pas.  
_ _But…  
__ Pas avant que je ne t'y autorise. Murmura le docteur.  
_ _Yes, sir._

C'était un jeu, et Sherlock avait accepté de jouer selon ses règles. Les anciens instincts militaires de John refaisaient surface, et, apparemment, le détective appréciait.

_ Retire ton T-shirt. Ordonna John.

Sherlock s'exécuta, et le T-shirt tomba aux côtés de sa robe de chambre.

_ Tu es tellement…

John n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

_ Les garçons ? Inspecteur Lestrade… Lança la voix de Mrs Hudson.

Le docteur se pétrifia, jetant un coup d'œil à Sherlock, torse nu, marqué de suçons – non, il n'y avait aucun moyen que Greg ne se doute de rien. Ils entendirent les pas précipités de Lestrade monter les escaliers quatre à quatre, et tous deux comprirent qu'ils étaient foutus.

_ Ton T-shirt, remet ton T-shirt ! Souffla John, virant le détective de ses genoux.

Ce dernier s'exécuta, et alors que le vêtement recouvrait de nouveau son torse, l'inspecteur de police entra Sherlock fit volte-face, présentant son dos à Greg, tandis que John croisait les jambes, dissimulant comme il le pouvait son érection.  
L'évidence était là, n'importe qui aurait pu deviner qu'ils étaient dans une situation compromettante quelques instants auparavant, mais Greg ne se rendit compte de rien.

Pour la première fois, la panique déformait ses traits.

_ Irene. Balbutia l'inspecteur.

Sherlock s'immobilisa.

_ Irene s'est rendue au poste de police. Et elle veut te parler, Sherlock.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Explications

_ _Irene_ ? Répéta Holmes.

Greg acquiesça simplement.

_ Irene Adler ? Murmura John, craignant la réponse.

L'inspecteur acquiesça silencieusement, nerveux, tandis que Holmes fronça les sourcils, dissimulant comme il le pouvait son trouble ; mais ce trouble, Watson le remarqua, et une jalousie sourde monta en lui. _Irene Adler, encore._ Elle avait une emprise sur son compagnon qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Et elle était une _meurtrière._

_Fucking feelings._

_ Me parler, vraiment ?  
_ Elle m'a demandé de te retransmettre ces mots exacts, « _I'm not hungry. Let's have dinner »._ Je n'ai pas vraiment compris, mais…  
_ J'irai.  
_ Sherlock ! S'exclama John.

C'était sorti tout seul. Sa protestation avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres sans même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de contrôler l'information, et le docteur pressa durement ses lèvres, gêné et furieux contre lui-même.

_ Et tu viendras avec moi, bien sûr. Que serais-je sans mon bloggeur favori ?  
_ « Bloggeur » ? Répéta Lestrade.  
_ Oui, John aime exposer chaque détail de nos enquêtes sur son blog… Répondit le détective, haussant les épaules comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

John ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Il ne voulait pas que Sherlock y aille. _Je…  
_Watson soupira.

_Je ne suis pas en droit de lui dire quoi faire._

_ Soit. Murmura le docteur.  
_ Et que vous a-t-elle dit ? A-t-elle admis les meurtres ? Interrogea Holmes.  
_ Oui.  
_ Alors… « _Jack the Ripper » _est vraiment une femme ? Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi, surtout ? A-t-elle donné les raisons ? Balbutia John – il était troublé jamais il n'avait envisagé l'hypothèse que Jack soit une femme.  
C'était trop violent, trop atroce et cette précision dans le découpage, dans le cisaillement des organes !

Mais Greg secoua la tête.

_ Elle n'a rien voulu nous dire. Elle ne parlera qu'en ta présence, Sherlock. Et, elle a d'ailleurs insisté pour que tu viennes aussi, John. « _It'll be funnier »_, _she said._

Non, définitivement, John Watson ne voulait pas y aller.

* * *

Lestrade guida les deux hommes jusqu'à une pièce sombre qui avait pour seule source de lumière une vitre teintée. Derrière cette vitre se trouvait Irene Adler, splendide comme toujours, beauté pâle et cosmique malgré la tenue orange fluo qu'elle portait John en resta bouche bée un court instant, saisi par cette image curieuse. L'apparence de la pureté dans un accoutrement de décadence – curieux, mais cela la décrivait bien.

_ Vous serez sur écoute. Dit l'inspecteur alors que Sherlock s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans l'autre salle.  
_ _Obviously._

Et le détective entra, suivi de près par John.

_ Oh, _M. Holmes. Aaand his sweet puppet. Hi, docteur Watson._ _How nice to see you.  
__ _I'm not…_ Commença John.

Mais Sherlock avait levé une main, intimant le docteur de se taire.  
Le docteur se tut.  
Tous deux s'assirent en face d'Irene, qui esquissait un sourire espiègle.

_ Pourquoi vous êtes vous rendue ? Demanda Sherlock.

Irene fronça le nez, mimant la déception.

_ Oh, c'est donc cela qui vous intéresse ? Je pensais que vous seriez plus intéressé sur un autre _pourquoi._ Mais je me suis sans doute trompée. Je me trompe souvent en ce qui vous concerne, Monsieur Holmes. Vous me surprenez toujours.

La femme se tourna légèrement vers John, inclinant un peu la tête sur le côté.

_ Mais vous, docteur, oh, vous, vous voulez savoir pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qui vous brûle la langue. Pourquoi ferais-je une chose aussi atroce, c'est vrai ? Oh, mieux encore ! _Comment_ est-ce qu'une _femme_ pourrait faire ce genre d'immondice ! Tuer d'autres êtres humains, mes sœurs, bouuuuh. Allez-y, docteur Watson, demandez moi pourquoi.

John serra les poings. Il la voyait, maintenant. _La folie._ La folie hagarde qui habitait son regard si clair, ses grands yeux effarouchés. La douleur.

_ Pourquoi ? Marmonna t-il. Que vous ont-elles fait pour mériter un sort pareil ?

Irene éclata d'un rire à clochettes, rejetant la tête en arrière.

_ Mais _tout_, mon cher Watson. Ces femmes… Qui venaient à moi, chaque jour… _Chaque jour._ Car j'étais médecin, voyez-vous. Gynécologue. Et il y avait ces femmes qui venaient pour me demander de tuer leur enfant. Leur bébé. _Avorter._ Elles voulaient avorter, alors que moi, moi je ne pouvais pas, je ne pourrais jamais. Ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfants et voir ces femmes… C'était trop dur. J'ai quitté mon métier, j'ai tout abandonné, je n'avais plus rien. Et puis un jour, une de mes patientes m'a reconnue alors que j'errais dans un bar quelconque. Je ne lui ai pas dit, bien sûr, pourquoi est-ce que j'étais partie, je n'ai rien voulu dire. Mais elle m'a recueilli. Elle m'a dit, « Tu peux venir bosser avec nous, si tu veux » « Tu feras parfaitement l'affaire ». Une prostituée. C'était une pute. Une pute, et elle venait de me proposer de venir « bosser avec elle ».

Irene rit de nouveau, tapant sur la table.

_ N'est ce pas ironique, M. Holmes ?

Elle s'était tournée vers Sherlock, les larmes aux yeux tant elle riait. Le détective ne répondit rien, se contentant de la fixer – il l'avait vu, enfin. Quelque chose en Irene avait craqué, était en train de se fissurer, son masque de glace fondait, et Sherlock commençait à voir.

_ Alors quoi, cette fille vend son corps, un jour elle oublie la putain de capote ? Et elle tombe enceinte ? Cette traînée, cette moins que rien, _elle_, elle _peut _donner la vie ? Mais elle ne veut pas de l'enfant ? Elle a cette chance, cette capacité, et elle vient me voir, MOI, pour tuer son enfant ? _MOI ?_

Irene se leva, hagarde.

_ MOI ?

Elle avait hurlé, et John en avait la chair de poule. Il jeta un regard à Sherlock, qui lui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, se contentant de la suivre du regard.

_ Impossible, M. Holmes. Vous comprenez ? Impossible. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire. C'était trop. Une femme pareille… Non. Alors…

Irene se rassit, subitement calme.

_ Alors je l'ai suivie. Je n'ai rien fait, d'abord. Elle m'a présenté les autres filles. Très vite, j'ai commencé à gérer tout leur système. C'était plus simple. J'avais mis tout le monde en confiance, et je n'étais soupçonnée de personne après tout, j'aurais très bien pu être une victime de Jack, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, j'ai commencé à les tuer. Une par une, méthodiquement. Simple. J'organisais leurs rendez-vous, je savais où elles se rendaient, à quelle heure, et je les tuais avant qu'elles n'arrivent à destination. Très simplement. Je les assomme d'abord, pour ne pas entendre leurs cris. Je pourrais les tuer simplement, leur trancher la gorge, mais…

Un rictus déforma le visage d'Irene, et pour la première fois, John ne vit que de la laideur sur le visage de cette femme.

_ Mais ne serait pas assez. Vous comprenez, M. Holmes. Et vous, docteur Watson, vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ? Elles ne doivent plus _jamais_ avoir la capacité de créer la vie. Il faut que j'anéantisse ce qu'elles ont eu et ce que je n'aurais jamais. Alors j'ouvre le ventre. Et je coupe. J'enlève. Méthodiquement. Leurs trompes de Fallope. Leurs ovaires. Leur vagin. J'étale, j'expose. Je montre à tous ceux qui veulent voir. Ces femmes là, elles ne pourront plus jamais donner la vie. Elles n'en ont pas le droit. Elles n'auraient jamais du l'avoir. Vous voyez, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Il y a autre chose. Murmura Sherlock.

Irene sourit de plus belle.

_ Oui, il y a autre chose, M. Holmes.  
_ _Qui ?  
__ Vous savez parfaitement qui.  
_ Vous vous trompez.  
_ Pas dans ce cas, M. Holmes. Vous le connaissez déjà très bien.  
_ C'est impossible.  
_ Rien n'est impossible, et surtout pas pour lui.

Sherlock se tut, maintenant livide. John, qui avait vainement tenté de suivre leur conversation, incapable de déterminer de qui ils parlaient avec tant de ferveur, pâlit également lorsqu'il remarqua la soudaine blancheur de Sherlock.

_ Sherlock… De qui parlez-vous ?  
_ Oh, _Sherlock_, laissez-moi lui dire.

Holmes ne répondit rien. Il se leva dans un grincement de chaise, et quitta presque précipitamment la pièce, ne laissant pas à John le temps de réagir.

_ Je prends ça pour un oui, M. Holmes.

Irene Adler s'appuya négligemment sur le dossier de sa chaise, croisant les jambes.

_ Allons docteur Watson, approchez-vous que je vous confie notre petit secret.

A contre-cœur, John se leva, se rapprochant d'Irene, jusqu'à ce que son oreille soit à la hauteur de sa bouche.

Et elle murmura le nom.

_ _Moriarty._


End file.
